The Fourth Husband (Hunhan Version)
by Nhac3ss
Summary: Istrimu pernah menikah sebelumnya, itu biasa. Tapi bagaimana jika pernah menikah dan bercerai sebanyak 3 kali sebelumnya? Menjadikanmu suami keempatnya. Bagaimana Sehun akan berdamai dengan kenyataan itu?/HUNHAN/YAOI/REMAKE/END
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Fourth Husband**

.

.

.

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Rate: T (semi M)**

 **Warning: REMAKE/BL/Family/** **Married /Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Istrimu pernah menikah sebelumnya, itu biasa. Tapi bagaimana jika pernah menikah dan bercerai sebanyak 3 kali sebelumnya? Menjadikanmu suami keempatnya. Bagaimana Sehun akan berdamai dengan kenyataan itu?**

.

.

.

Matanya terbuka lebar meski jam di meja nakasnya sudah menunjukkan setengah dua pagi. Ia tak mengantuk sama sekali meski tubuhnya sangat lelah seperti akan patah tulangnya sehabis bekerja. Termangu sambil mengerjab melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang bercahaya remang-remang.

" _Hei, kalian tahu istri Dokter Oh? Dia pernah menikah sebelumnya."_

" _Omo, benarkah?"_

" _Ne! Pernikahannya yang sebelumnya di muat dikoran."_

" _Apa? Berarti dia bukan orang sembarangan?"_

" _Dia anak orang kaya!"_

" _Pantas saat resepsi aku merasa wajahnya tak asing."_

Perkataan para suster yang bergosip siang tadi masih terngiang dikepalanya dengan jelas. Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya, berbaring miring menghadap mahkluk indah yang tidur bak bangsawan disebelahnya. Bagaimana mungkin orang disampingnya ini tidur dengan begitu tenang tak bergerak hampir tak manusiawi? Apa dia bernafas?

Iris hitamnya menatap bingkai wajah itu lama. Rasa tak nyaman karena dilanda cemas sejak ia mendengar obrolan para suster itu tak kunjung mereda. Ia takut. Ia khawatir. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

 _Itu hanya gosip, Sehun! Itu semua tidak benar!_

Entah itu sudah motivasi pada diri sendiri yang keberapa kali untuk hari ini, mencoba menyangkal semua hal tersebut. Ia tak akan percaya semua perkataan mereka.

 _Tak akan pernah!_

Meski begitu pada kenyataannya ia membuat janji bertemu dengan salah satu temannya yang bekerja di perusahaan koran harian besok siang.

 _Hanya memastikan!_

Itu alasannya.

Dengan kesal karena rasa cemas yang tak juga hilang, ia kembali berbaring terlentang membuat tempat tidur bergoyang karena gerakan kasarnya dan berakibat sosok yang berbaring disebelahnya itu berguman pelan sambil sedikit bergerak sebelum kembali tidur.

Ia kembali menghela nafas, lelah. Kenapa melihat wajah tenang disebelahnya justru semakin membuatnya frustasi?! Dengan cepat ia menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. Mencoba melupakan semuanya. Ia tak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang!

Demi Tuhan, ia hanya ingin tidur!

.

.

.

"...hun."

Suara apa itu?

"Sehun..."

Kenapa terdengar begitu sexy? Membuatnya semakin menyamankan diri pada kehangatan yang bisa ia tangkap.

"Astaga, Sehun bangun!"

Sehun tersentak, mengerjab kebingungan karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Saat ia memandang sekitar , hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah istrinya. Kenapa istrinya itu melihatnya dengan alis berkerut?

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?"

Reflek Sehun melepas lengannya yang memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya, baru sadar sedari tadi ia meringkuk seperti anak anjing di pangkuan istrinya yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Betapa memalukan!

"Tadi pihak rumah sakit menelepon, kau akan akan menggantikan Dokter Shin untuk operasi pagi ini."

"Mwo?" Sehun menatap tak percaya pada istrinya yang berjalan ke kamar mandi, mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat sebelum kembali keluar.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak tadi! Jam berapa sebenarnya kau tidur?! Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan lembur terlalu malam!"

 _Memang gara-gara siapa aku tak bisa tidur! HAH!_

Teriakan itu hanya ada di benak Sehun saja, mana berani dia membantah istrinya. Sehun hanya menurut saat istrinya menuntunnya ke kamar mandi.

"Lima menit." Ucap istrinya dan pintu kamar mandi itu tertutup. Lima menit?! Bagaimana Sehun mandi dalam waktu lima menit! Lagi-lagi protes itu hanya ada dalam benaknya.

" _Aish_."

Lima menit kemudian Sehun benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati kasurnya yang tadinya berantakan sudah tertata begitu rapi dengan pakaiannya hari ini berjajar di atasnya seperti biasa. Mulai dari kemeja, setelan, dasi, kaos kaki, hingga celana dalam sudah dipilihkan istrinya. Hal seperti ini membuat Sehun kadang malu sendiri karena belum terbiasa.

Sembari menarik simpul terakhir dasinya Sehun keluar kamar. Mendapati istrinya sedang sibuk di dapur berkutat dengan masakan. Sehun terdiam menatapnya, melihat istrinya dari kepala hingga kaki. Dengan rambut lembut, pakaian modis, tubuh bersih, tatanan rapi, dan bau yang begitu wangi seperti baru keluar dari salon padahal ini masih pagi hari. Jam berapa istrinya ini bangun sebenarnya?

Dokter itu sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja istrinya menyadari keberadaannya, tersenyum begitu cantik padanya seperti yang diharapkan suami manapun didunia ini. Dengan kaku Sehun balas tersenyum sebelum memilih segera duduk di kursi meja makan.

Koran paginya sudah tergeletak manis di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi panas yang baru diseduh. Sehun menyeruputnya, mendesah saat merasakan bagaimana pas kopi buatan istrinya. Kopi buatan istrinya adalah yang terbaik.

Sehun kembali melihat istrinya di dapur yang sedang membuat sarapan sekaligus bekal makan siangnya. Melihat bagaimana cekatan istrinya disana, memotong dengan handal, menggoreng dengan profesional, dan mengolah makanan seperti koki restoran.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sepiring sarapannya siap didepan mata. Sehun melihat menu sarapannya, hari ini menu barat dengan bacon, telur mata sapi, serta roti bakar. Ia melihat kesamping, kotak bekal makan siangnya yang sudah di bungkus rapi dengan kain, lalu pada istrinya yang sudah duduk manis didepannya.

Sempurna.

Segalanya begitu sempurna. Istrinya adalah sosok pendamping hidup impian semua orang.

"Nanti aku akan mengunjungi _Eomma_ , dia minta ditemani menemui teman-temannya. Bolehkan?"

Ah satu lagi, istrinya selalu meminta izin padanya kemanapun ia akan pergi keluar rumah.

" _Ne_ , tentu saja."Sehun hanya bisa membolehkan untuk apapun yang istrinya inginkan.

Dokter itu akan mengambil roti bakar didepannya namun tangan putih istrinya mendahuluinya. Ia melihat istrinya itu mengoleskan selai diatasnya sebelum memberikannya kembali pada Sehun sambil tersenyum begitu manis.

Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa membalas senyum itu dengan kaku. Istrinya selalu memperlakukannya seperti raja dirumah. Melayani seluruh kebutuhan Sehun tanpa diminta. Memanjakan Sehun dengan seluruh perhatiannya. Seakan Sehun adalah prioritas utamanya.

Membuat semua orang akan iri setengah mati jika tahu.

Seperti biasa mereka tak banyak bicara saat makan, istrinya akan sibuk mengambilkan Sehun ini dan itu sambil membaca sesuatu di tabletnya, sedangkan Sehun hanya khusyuk memakan sarapannya sembari sesekali memperhatikan istrinya.

Jeda kosong seperti ini memang sering terjadi mengingat usia pernikahan mereka yang baru sebulan. Satu bulan menikah, sedangkan mereka baru saling mengenal satu sama lain dua bulan sebelum upacara pernikahan. Jika di total mereka bersama-sama sekitar tiga bulanan.

Dengan waktu yang sesingkat itu, mustahil mereka benar-benar mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain.

Selesai sarapan Sehun segera memakai sepatunya, berdiri didepan pintu dengan istrinya tersayang. Ah, Sehun selalu canggung jika sudah didepan pintu seperti ini. Sebulan yang lalu ia masih bujangan bebas yang kesulitan mengurus diri sendiri karena sibuk bekerja, lalu sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia adalah laki-laki yang sudah beristri. Masih aneh rasanya setiap pagi berpamitan pada mahkluk indah satu ini.

"... aku berangkat."

"Tunggu!"

Istrinya itu mendekat padanya, tangan putih itu terulur membenahi dasinya yang miring sebelum tatapan mereka bertemu. Ada rasa geli di dalam dadanya setiap Sehun menatap iris rusa didepannya. Bahkan sentuhan dingin dari tangan putih istrinya yang sekarang berpindah dipipinya mampu mengirim geleyar aneh keseluruh tubuhnya.

Dan Sehun membeku saat bibir tipis itu mencium bibirnya ringan.

"Usahakan pulang cepat."

Pesan itu sudah tak asing karena setiap hari istrinya selalu menyuruhnya pulang cepat. Tapi untuk ciumannya, itu benar-benar baru.

Tidak-tidak, ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Istrinya sudah ia terkam jauh-jauh sebelumnnya, siapa juga yang tahan dengan makhluk sexy satu ini. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan ciuman sebelum bekerja. Sensasinya, sungguh berbeda bagi Sehun. Terasa lebih ...

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disini! Sana cepat berangkat!"

Teguran dengan wajah kesal istrinya itu seketika menghancurkan lamunan serta suasana romantis yang mengelilingi mereka. Karena perubahan atmosfer yang mendadak, Sehun segera keluar dari apartemennya. Ia sempat menengok kembali untuk melihat istrinya yang tersenyum dan melambai ringan padanya sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki lift.

Tepat saat pintu lift tertutup tubuh Sehun yang tadinya tegap berdiri langsung lemas bersandar di dinding lift karena kehilangan setengah tenaganya, wajahnya yang tadinya dihiasi senyum langsung luntur berubah masam dengan raut yang begitu suram. Ia menghela nafas.

Pagi ini terasa begitu berat melihat istrinya.

.

.

.

Bukan perjodohan sebenarnya.

Awalnya ibunya tiba-tiba mengeluh ingin memiliki menantu karena iri pada teman-temannya, lalu beberapa hari setelahnya dengan wajah begitu berseri-seri tiba-tiba saja ibunya menyodorkan calon istri untuknya.

Namanya Xi Luhan, 30 tahun, seumuran dengannya. Dan laki-laki.

Tak ada kesan yang istimewa saat dengan semangat ibunya menceritakan bagaimana Luhan begitu baik, lembut, dan penyayang bagai malaikat. Pertemuan ibunya dengan laki-laki bernama Xi Luhan itu di toko bunga sangat berkesan di benak ibunya. Ibunya terus bercerita tentang bagimana Luhan memilihkan bunga yang cantik untuknya, bagaimana Luhan menolongnnya meminta pegawai disana membingkainya, hingga membantunya menstop taksi.

Cerita yang sama itu terus berulang lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hingga Sehun merasa alergi mendengar nama Luhan selalu disebut-sebut ibunya setiap hari. Bahkan saat ibunya terus menyodorkan foto Luhan pun Sehun sebenarnya enggan, tak ada yang istimewa dengan laki-laki berperawakan kurus itu dimatanya.

Yah, sampai suatu hari ibunya tiba-tiba saja memaksanya mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Mereka tiba di sebuah cafe di salah satu barisan ruko disana. Dengan pantang menyerah ibunya itu menyeretnya ke dalam, mendekati sosok pria ramping yang terlihat menunggu. Sosok itu juga terlihat kebingungan melihat ibunya mengandeng sosok lain yang belum ia kenal.

" _Luhan-ah, kenalkan ini putraku Sehun."_

Dan tiba-tiba saja otak Sehun macet seketika, tepat saat iris rusa itu menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Kau tahu, ada orang yang mengatakan jika ada kalanya kita akan tahu bahwa orang itu adalah orang yang ingin kita nikahi tepat saat pertama kali bertemu. Nah, katakanlah Sehun juga mengalaminya saat itu.

Tepat saat pertama kali menatap matanya, tepat saat pertama kali melihat senyumnya, dan tepat saat pertama kali menyentuh tangan lembutnya. Sehun tahu ia akan mengahabiskan hidupnya dengan orang ini. Luhan ini.

Setelah pertemuan itu semuanya berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan tanpa campur tangan ibunya, sudah Sehun katakan ini bukan perjodohan. Mereka menjadi rutin bertemu, mengobrol, keluar bersama, dan berkencan. Dan saat ibunya kembali mengeluh soal ingin menantu, entah kerasukan setan mana tiba-tiba saja ia mengatakan akan melamar Luhan. Membuat ibunya berteriak kegirangan saking bahagianya.

" _Ayo menikah."_

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Sehun setelah duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan di cafe tempat mereka pertama bertemu sambil menyodorkan cincin di kotak beludru merah yang terbuka. Tak ada bunga, tak ada musik romantis, apalagi acara berlutut seperti pangeran menyunting sang putri. Nihil. Segalanya sangat biasa dan memalukan untuk sebuah lamaran, namun anehnya Luhan justru tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk.

" _Baiklah."_

 _See_ , semudah itu seorang Oh Sehun akhirnya menikah. Bahkan meski ia baru mengenal calon istrinya dua bulan, ia tetap yakin dengan keputusannya saat itu. Sangat yakin bahwa Luhan memang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa hal itu justru menjadi bumerang baginya dimasa depan, sama sekali tak tahu bahwa keputusannya yang gegabah itu memiliki konsekuensi yang sangat tak terduga.

"Istrimu pernah menikah dan bercerai tiga kali sebelumnya."

Itu adalah kalimat paling kejam yang menghancurkan semuanya.

Dan respon Sehun adalah diam. Membeku lebih tepatnya. Mungkin nyawanya setengah melayang hingga membuatnya benar-benar blank.

"Astaga Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau menikahinya tapi kau tak tahu tentang semua itu?!"

Sehun masih diam, diam termangu melihat berkas-berkas koran lama yang memberitakan tentang istrinya yang menikah sekaligus bercerai. Presdir perusahaan kontruksi terbesar di Asia, CEO Park Grup yang memiliki ratusan departement store, dan Direktur perusahaan game terkemuka. Semua itu adalah sederet latar belakang mantan-mantan suami istrinya. Tak heran pernikahan serta perceraiannya masuk media surat kabar.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya, _Hyung_?"Suara Dokter itu lebih mirip gumanan tapi Chen masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Karena kupikir kau sudah tahu! Bodoh!"

Chen menghela nafas.

"Hampir separuh orang Korea tahu mengenai hal ini, dan kau yang suaminya malah tak tahu?!"

 _Well_ , anggap saja Sehun termasuk separuh yang lainnya, ia tak suka membaca kolom gosip seperti itu.

Dokter itu menggigit bibirnya menahan gejolak di dadanya sebelum secara mengagetkan menggebrak meja dan berdiri menatap Chen marah.

"Ya memang aku suaminya! Dan aku memang tidak tahu! Lalu kenapa?! Apa salah?!" Seruan penuh emosi itu membuat Chen terkejut. Untung saja ruang kerjanya kedap suara.

"Seharusnya dia yang mengatakannya padaku! Harusnya ia bilang padaku sebelumnya! Aku ini suaminya Hyung! Istri macam apa yang membohongi suaminya seperti itu!"

"Ya aku tahu, tapi Sehun-"

"Selama ini dia berlagak seperti istri sempurna tapi nyatanya dia membodohiku dibelakang! Ini keterlaluan! Aku tak bisa menerimanya!"

"Se-Sehun .."

"BRENGSEK! Aku sangat marah!" Teriaknya lalu menendang kursi didekatnya tanpa belas kasihan.

Chen yang terkejut hanya bisa melongo setelahnya. Bahkan sampai Sehun keluar kantornya dengan membanting pintu, Chen masih melongo melihat kepergiannya. Ia mengelus dada sambil mengeleng tak percaya.

"Aku baru tahu cara marahnya aneh seperti itu."

.

.

.

Menyelip mobil didepannya, Sehun tak peduli jika cara menyetirnya ugal-ugalan sekarang. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika polisi mengejarnya. Biar saja ia ditangkap polisi! Biar istrinya itu kerepotan! Mengingat istrinya itu benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

Menikah dan bercerai tiga kali?!

Menjadikan pernikahan mereka adalah yang keempat, demi Tuhan Sehun adalah suami keempatnya!

Seluruh umpatan kasar itu keluar dari mulut Sehun sebagai pelampiasan akan rasa sesak didadanya. Seperti ada batu besar yang menganjal didadanya. Satu hal yang menjadi tujuan Sehun, pulang kerumah dan bertengkar dengan istrinya.

Ia akan menuntut penjelasan, menuntut kebenaran, menyalahkan istrinya. Ia benar-benar ingin marah pada sosok itu. Ia bisa membayangkan dalam berbagai versi seperti apa nanti begitu ia tiba di rumah

.

Skrip 1

 _Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya mengagetkan Luhan yang sedang menata makan malam di atas meja makan._

" _Selamat da-"_

 _PRANG._

 _Seluruh makanan dan piring itu kini berserakan dilantai karena Sehun mendorongnya dengan kasar membuat Luhan shock hingga menutup mulutnya dengn tangan._

" _Apa yang salah denganmu!"_

" _KAU! KAU YANG SALAH!" Sehun menarik lengan istrinya kasar, menyentaknnya jengkel._

" _Mw-mwo?"_

" _Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau sudah bercerai tiga kali bukan? Dasar kau pembohong!" Sehun langsung menjambak rambut istrinya hingga rontok lalu menendang bokongnya._

" _Ampun Sehun, ampun!_

Slap

.

Sehun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, apa-apan itu? Kenapa ia malah melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga begitu? Bisa kena tuntutan dia. Dia harus lebih menunjukan kuasanya pada istrinya bukan malah menganiayanya.

.

Skrip 2

 _Luhan sangat shock saat membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati suaminya membawa dua wanita seksi yang ada di kanan kiri lengan suaminya. Belum lagi tanpa perasaan suaminya itu mengesernya untuk minggir agar bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen._

 _Istrinya itu masih melongo tak percaya sebelum dengan marah menghampirinya yang sedang bermesraan dengan dua wanita seksi di rangkulannya._

" _APA-APAN INI!"_

 _Sehun berdecak, lalu menatap istrinya malas._

" _Wae?"_

" _Kau masih bertanya? Berani-beraninya kau berselingkuh dariku! Dasar mata keranjang!"_

" _Memangnya kenapa? Kau saja boleh menikah tiga kali, jadi aku boleh kan mempunyai kekasih lain."_

 _Luhan langsung gelagapan sambil menatap suaminya tak percaya._

" _Sehun oppa~ dia siapa?"_

" _Bukan siapa-siapa."_

 _Lalu Sehun kembali bermesraan dengan dua wanita bawaannya._

Slap

.

" _Mwoya_! Kenapa jadi aku yang brengsek disini?" Sehun segera membuang semua khayalannya yang tak berguna itu. Ia harus menghadapi istrinya langsung.

Ia akan menunjukan siapa Oh Sehun sebenarnya.

Memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, Sehun segera menaiki lift menuju apartemennya. Dengan terengah ia memasuki apartemennya sembari mencari-cari sosok istrinya.

"Luhan!"

Ia mencarinya di dapur dan ruang tengah, tapi istrinya ia tak terlihat dimanapun. Ia memasuki kamar mereka.

"Luhan!" Serunya.

"Wae?"

Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja istrinya keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan bathrobe sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Sehun mengerjap pada tampilan habis mandi istrinya.

"Kau tak bilang akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

Perkataan Luhan sama sekali tak didengarkan oleh Sehun. Dokter itu malah fokus melihat tetesan air dari rambut basah istrinya yang perlahan mengalir ke leher putih istrinya lalu menghilang di balik bathrobe.

Sehun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam usaha menyadarkan pikirannya kembali. Ini bukan saatnya untuk hal-hal sexy seperti itu. Tangan besar Sehun segera mencengkram lengan istrinya, mendorongnya di lemari lalu menghimpit tubuh ramping itu.

Diserang tiba-tiba tentu membuat Luhan terkejut sebelum iris rusanya menatap tatapan tak biasa suaminya. Bahkan cengkraman tangan suaminya dilengannya terasa mulai menyakitkan. Apa yang salah dengan suaminya ini?

"Kita perlu bicara!"

Luhan mengerjap menanggapi perkataan suaminya. Ia kembali melihat raut wajah tak sabar suaminya, lalu nafasnya yang memburu, dan tatapan tajamnya. Oh, ia mengerti sekarang! Luhan tersenyum ringan lalu mencoba sedikit mendorong tubuh suaminya itu darinya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kurasa kita bisa melakukannya setelah makan malam. Tak baik melakukannya dengan perut kosong. Biarkan aku berganti baju, dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dan kita bisa makan secepatnya. Setelah itu terserah padamu."

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin pembicaraan tentang kelangsungan pernikahan mereka harus disela dengan makan malam?! Apa sebegitu sepelenya arti pernikahan ini bagi Luhan?

Mendapati cengkraman suaminya yang melemah Luhan segera membebaskan diri sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Apa Sehun habis menonton film porno hingga tak sabaran begini? Tapi belum sempat Luhan membuka lemari untuk mengambil baju, Sehun sudah meraih lengannya kembali. Sedikit menyeretnya sebelum melemparnya ke ranjang.

Luhan semakin terkejut saat suaminya itu menindihnya dan memegangi kedua lengannya agar tak bergerak kemana-mana. Ia mengerjab kebingungan, tak biasanya suaminya ini seagresif ini.

"Aku ingin sekarang! Bagaimana mungkin hal sepenting ini kau sepelekan, Lu!"

"Baik-baik, ayo kita lakukan." Luhan menghela nafas, sepertinya memang tak bisa ditunda-tunda lagi.

"Kau selalu saja tak bisa mengendalikan hormonmu."

Ucapan Luhan tiba-tiba menyadarkan Sehun akan situasi sekarang. Menyadari posisi mereka sekarang, dan kesalahpahaman istrinya itu tentang maksud yang ingin ia sampaikan. Sehun segera bangkit mencoba menjauh dari istrinya namun kedua kaki ramping yang melingkar dipinggangnya langsung sigap menariknya agar kembali menindih tubuh dibawahnya.

"Mau kemana kau, tampan?" Oh tidak, situasi berbalik saat Sehun menyadari nada menggoda dan seringaian istrinya.

"Tadi kau merengek-rengek dan sekarang kau ingin lari? Mau main tarik ulur dengaku?"

Gesekan intim tubuh mereka menyalakan alarm berbahaya di kepala Sehun. Dia tidak boleh tergoda! Elaknya pada diri sendiri sedangkan Luhan semakin semangat melancarkan serangannya. Masa bodoh dengan makan malam, suaminya lebih menarik sekarang.

"Ahk."

Geraman rendah itu terdengar saat Sehun merasakan Luhan menggigit lehernya, bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai bereaksi saat lidah panas istrinya berpindah menjamah daun telinganya. Belum lagi jemari lentik itu yang mengusap-usap dadanya dengan penuh rayuan. Bau manis tubuh istrinya yang bercampur dengan sabun semakin memperparah situasi.

Panas tubuhnya naik dan pikirannya mulai samar, Sehun mencoba tetap sadar tapi godaan istrinya sungguh luar biasa. Mengikis akal sehatnya, melebur kewarasannya. Jadi tepat saat istrinya menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman lapar, pertahanan Sehun runtuh sudah. Segalanya terlupakan dan hanya tersisa satu hal yaitu ia menginginkan istrinya, SEKARANG!

Dan Luhan tak perlu menunggu lama untuk suaminya itu berbalik menyerangnnya membabi buta bak serigala kelaparan.

.

.

.

"Hah..."

Entah ini sudah helaan nafas keberapa. Sehun mengacak rambutnya yang lepek dan kusut.

" _Pabo_! Idiot!" Umpatnya pada diri sendiri.

Iris hitamnya melirik tubuh telanjang istrinya yang sama berantakannya dengan dirinya. Melihat bekas-bekas kemerahan pada kulit istrinya yang tertidur lelap itu dengan sedih, sedih karena begitu mudahnya ia bertekuk lutut pada istrinya. Sehun semakin merutuki kebodohannya.

Dia seharusnya menuntut penjelasan pada istrinya. Mereka harusnya bertengkar, saling memaki dan berteriak. Bukannya malah bercinta berjam-jam seperti tadi. Astaga Sehun bisa gila dengan semua ini!

Masih ia ingat betapa mudah ia tergoda dengan rayuan maut istrinya. Betapa mudahnya ia kehilangan akal dan melupakan segalanya hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan istrinya. Dia benar-benar sudah tak tertolong lagi.

"Ah _molla molla_!" Serunya jengah sendiri sebelum berbaring membelakangi istrinya.

Sehun lelah memikirkannya sekarang! Ia malas dengan semua tekanan serta sakit kepala yang menyerangnya. Gerakannya yang kasar membuat Luhan terganggu dan bergerak dalam tidurnya. Sehun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tangan pucat itu memeluknya dari belakang dan merasakan pipi istrinya bersandar di punggung telanjangnya.

"Hah ..." Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Besok, ia akan memikirkan segalanya kembali besok.

.

.

.

"Terimah kasih, Dokter Oh."

Sehun hanya bisa membalas sapaan pasien yang selesai ia periksa itu dengan senyum palsu. Palsu karena hatinya sedang risau dan galau. Moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini dimana tadi pagi ia harus berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa didepan istrinya. Dokter itu segera mengangkat telepon dimeja menghubungi susternya untuk datang keruangannya.

" _Ne_ Dokter Oh?"

"Buatkan aku janji dengan Dokter kepala Lee nanti siang."

"Dokter Lee ada janji dengan Direktur Kim siang ini, Dokter."

"Direktur Kim?"

" _Ne_ , pasien VIP."

"Oh, kalau begitu berikan ini pada asistennya. Katakan itu data tesis yang Dokter Lee minta." Suster itu menerima map tebal dari Sehun.

"Baik, Dokter."

Suster itu segera keluar ruangan tepat saat Chen masuk tanpa diminta.

"Ini ambil, harusnya kau tidak main pergi saja! Dasar merepotkan!"

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Sehun menerima map putih berisi segala berkas-berkas pemberitaan mengenai istrinya yang ia minta Chen untuk mengantarkannya kemari. Yah, meski Sehun sekarang belum tahu akan melakukan tindakan apa tentang semua ini setidaknnya ia akan menyimpan bukti-bukti ini terlebih dahulu. Berjaga-jaga jika kelak ia perlukan.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu dengan istrimu?" Tentu yang Chen maksud keadaan rumah tangga temannya ini setelah badai besar.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa padanya."

"Jadi dia belum tahu jika kau mengetahui semuanya?" Sehun mengangguk dan Chen hanya bersandar sambil bersedekap menatap temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkannya saja Sehun?"

"Apa maksudmu, _Hyung_?"

Chen mangangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa tak ada gunanya mempermasalahkannya. Hal itu sudah lewat Sehun, dia sekarang istrimu. Itulah yang penting."

"Aku akan membiarkannya jika ia pernah menikah sekali Hyung. Tapi ini terjadi tiga kali, setidaknya aku harus tahu alasanya bercerai."

Sehun tak akan mempertanyakan alasan istrinya menikah, tapi ia lebih khawatir dengan alasanya istrinya itu bercerai. Segala skenario terburuk tentang perceraian selalu mengahantuinya mengenai istrinya.

Chen bisa mengerti, tapi ia tak bisa membantu temannya itu karena alasaan perceraian istri Sehun dengan seluruh mantan suaminya tertutup rapat bagi media. Mereka hanya bercerai tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Aku mengerti, dan aku benar-benar salut kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini padahal aku yakin bertatap muka dengan salah satu mantan suami istrimu akan sangat mengesalkan."

Sehun langsung menatap Chen.

"Apa? Mantan suami istriku?"

Laki-laki berprofesi kepala produksi koran harian kota itu menatap temannya tak percaya, jangan bilang Sehun juga tak mengetahui hal ini.

"Serius Sehun, dimana sebenarnya kau hidup selama ini, ck?! Kau tahu Kim Jongin? Direktur perusahaan game terbesar di negara kita? Mantan suami ketiga istrimu itu merupakan donatur terbesar rumah sakit ini, ia bahkan rutin memeriksakan kesehatannya disini setiap bulan."

Apa! Tunggu dulu.

Pikiran Sehun tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan kata-kata susternya tadi.

" _Dokter Lee ada janji dengan Direktur Kim siang ini, Dokter."_

Kontan saja Sehun bangkit mengagetkan Chen sebelum berlari keluar ruangannya tak peduli dengan Chen yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ia menabrak beberapa orang sebelum menuruni tangga dan hampir menubruk meja resepsionis mengagetkan para suster yang berjaga di sana.

"Jam berapa janji pasien VIP dengan Dokter Kepala Lee siang ini?" Tanyanya dengan terengah.

"Harusnya nanti jam dua siang tapi dimajukan karena Direktur Kim baru saja tiba lima menit yang lalu."

Mendengarnya, Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan meja resepsionis menuju lift secepat mungkin menuju lantai 13 tempat ruang Dokter kepala berada. Tepat saat pintu lift itu terbuka iris cokelatnya dapat melihat tiga orang bersetalan formal itu sedang berjalan menuju rungan Dokter kepala. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat mencolok dengan setelan jas yang begitu mahal.

"Direktur Kim!" Seru Sehun membuat mereka berhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Direktur Kim, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Tangan salah satu bodyguard itu segera menghalau Sehun yang mencoba mendekati atasannya. Seperti Sehun adalah angin lalu, pria berkulit tan bersetelan mahal menjabat sebagai Direktur itu hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aku suami Xi Luhan!"

Seruan itu kontan berhasil menghentikan pria berkulit tan itu, sebelum perlahan kembali melihat kearah Sehun.

.

.

.

Dua pria bersetatus sebagai direktur dan dokter itu akhirnya saling duduk berhadapan dikantin rumah sakit yang terlihat sepi. Dapat Sehun rasakan mata kelam pria kaya di depannya itu terus mengamatinya, seperti menilai setiap sisi dari Sehun dari kepala hingga kaki. Sehun sendiri menilai pria ini tak lebih tua darinya.

"Jadi ..." Pria bermarga Kim itu melihat tag nama Sehun.

"Dokter Oh Sehun, kau mengatakan kau suami Luhan sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Direktur Kim-"

"Panggil saja Jongin."

"Jongin- _shi_ , aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang ..." Sehun berhenti sejenak sedikit ragu.

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa alasan kau dan Luhan bercerai?"

Jongin terlihat terkejut saat mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga dari dokter didepannya. Sehun sama sekali tak berbasa-basi ataupun membuang waktu. Alis Jongin berkerut saat sebuah pemikiran masuk keotaknnya.

"Kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada istrimu."

"Aku ... aku tidak bisa." Jawaban itu benar-benar penuh keraguan.

Ah, Jongin mengerti sekarang.

"Dari yang kulihat sepertinya kau tak terlalu mengenal istrimu, Dokter Oh."

Sehun hanya diam. Memang benar dugaan Jongin, ia tak mengenal baik istrinya. Terbukti ia baru mengetahui kenyataan pahit soal istrinya setelah satu bulan mereka menikah.

Merasa dugaannya benar, Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya menyandarkan tangannya dimeja. Tatapan tajamnya membuat aura disekitar mereka terasa mencekam tiba-tiba.

"Ingin kuberitahu rahasia kecil mengenai istrimu, Dokter?"

Sehun menelan ludah saat mendengarnya.

"A-apa itu?"

Diam –diam seringaian itu terukir dibibir Jongin tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun. Ia semakin mendekat sebelum berbicara dengan nada rendah.

"Aku yakin Luhan berperilaku seperti istri sempuna bukan? Tapi percayalah, Luhan tak sebaik kelihatannya."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo-halo, aku kembali dengan membawa ff remake lagi /bow/

Aku udah minta ijin sama author **Yayarara** dan dibolehin dia buat remake ffnya walaupun harus disogok dulu dengan tiket bioskop Beauty and the beast, kkkk….

Ini ff aslinya Haehyuk tapi kurubah jadi HunHan, aku suka jalan ceritanya fresh, menarik dan kupikir cocok dirubah jadi hunhan, sesekali lihat ayah hunhun "ogep" seru juga sekalian ngeramein ff hunhan biar gak punah… kalau kalian mau baca ff versi aslinya silahkan mampir di lapaknya **Yayarara**...

Gimana menurut kalian?

Apa harus lanjut apa gak?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Fourth Husband**

.

.

.

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Rate: T (semi M)**

 **Warning: REMAKE/BL/Family/** **Married /Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Istrimu pernah menikah sebelumnya, itu biasa. Tapi bagaimana jika pernah menikah dan bercerai sebanyak 3 kali sebelumnya? Menjadikanmu suami keempatnya. Bagaimana Sehun akan berdamai dengan kenyataan itu?**

.

.

.

"Aku yakin Luhan berperilaku seperti istri sempuna bukan? Tapi percayalah, Luhan tak sebaik kelihatannya."

Sehun termangu. Rasa takut dan cemas mulai merambat ditubuhnya perlahan. Kata-kata orang di depannya ini seakan sedang mengantarkannya pada hal yang paling ditakutkannya.

Hal yang paling ditakutkannya dimana dia menikahi orang yang salah.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sehun tergagap karena kecemasannya.

Direktur itu mengangkat bahu dengan enteng. Seperti mereka sedang membicarakan hal sepele, bukan tentang pernikahan orang lain yang dipertaruhkan disini.

"Kami berpisah bukan dengan jalan baik-baik tapi karena aku menceraikannya."

Dada Sehun langsung sesak mendengarnya.

"Menceraikannya? _Wae_?"

"Itu bukan hakku untuk memberitahu, aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai perusak rumah tangga orang. Tapi coba pikirkan ini Dokter Oh. Kau tahu jika ia juga pernah menikah sebelumnya?"

Dengan lemah Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa perkirakan sendiri, Luhan adalah seseorang yang selalu gagal dalam pernikahannya sebelumnya. Aku yakin kau cukup cerdas untuk menarik kesimpulan."

Ya, Sehun mengerti maksud Jongin, sangat mengerti.

Seorang bodyguard Jongin datang memberitahu bahwa sudah waktunya Jongin bertemu Dokternya. Jongin segera berdiri, merapikan jasnya sebelum kembali melihat Sehun yang terlihat linglung.

"Akan ada baiknya istrimu tak tahu kita bertemu, Dokter Oh. Kurasa ia tak akan senang mendengarnya." Jongin tersenyum sebelum menunduk sopan padanya.

"Saya permisi."

Dan Sehun ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan otak yang semakin tersesat. Apa maksud orang itu mengatakan hal buruk tentang istrinya? Kenapa segala sesuatu yang dikatakan orang ini mendukung segala prasangkanya?

Simpulkan sendiri? Sehun bahkan tak berani memikirkannya. Bagaimana jika segala hal yang ia lihat dari istrinya selama ini hanya kepalsuan semata? Sehun takut namun juga ingin kebenaran diwaktu bersamaan.

Siapa disini yang sebenarnya sedang membodohi dirinya? Mana yang harus ia percaya?

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya ketakutannya mengalahkan segalanya.

Dengan pelan ia mengunyah makan malamnya, iris cokelatnya melihat istrinya dengan nyalang. Melihat sosok yang kini makan dengan begitu elegan bak direstoran bintang lima meski kenyataanya mereka hanya makan tumis daging, sup rumput laut, dan kimchi sebagai teman nasi. Istrinya mengatakan stok bahan makanan mereka hampir habis dan besok ia baru akan berbelanja sehingga mereka makan apa yang tersisa.

Hambar.

Semua yang Sehun kunyah rasanya hambar. Tubuhnya sangat lelah, tubuh dan pikiran kalau boleh jujur. Jangan salah paham, ia bukannya takut akan istrinya. Hanya saja ia takut akan kenyataan yang menunggunya. Katakanlah ia pengecut karena menghindar, tapi sungguh Sehun hanya ingin pernikahan normal dan pasangan yang normal.

"Ah telat!"

Sehun langsung berhenti melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya. Melihat istrinya yang begitu terburu-buru menaruh piring dan mangkuk makan malam mereka yang selesai ia cuci.

"Apanya yang telat?" Iris cokelatnya otomatis melihat bagian bawah istrinya. Memangnya Luhan bisa datang bulan?

"Drama yang ingin kutonton, sudah mulai!"

Ah, Sehun mengerti sekarang. Mengelengkan kepalanya atas pemikiran tak masuk akal sebelumnya, Sehun berbalik mendekati istrinya yang sudah duduk manis dengan remote TV di tangannya. Niat awalnya ingin meneruskan pekerjaannya urung sudah.

"Ingin kutemani?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak menatap suaminya sebelum tersenyum hangat melelehkan hati Sehun. Ia menepuk ruang kosong sofa yang ia duduki. Begitu Sehun duduk disebelahnya, Luhan langsung menuntun satu tangan Sehun agar merangkul pundaknya. Membuat istrinya itu bersandar nyaman pada tubuhnya.

"Hah, _joah_." Desah istrinya saat mendapatkan posisi ternyaman.

Menit-menit selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara tawa Luhan karena adegan komedi yang ia tonton. Sama sekali tak menyadari iris cokelat suaminya sedari tadi melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana senyum bahagia istrinya yang mampu menghilangkan kelelahan Sehun. Karena terlepas dari segala hal yang ia dengar tentang istrinya, Sehun adalah laki-laki biasa. Seorang suami biasa seperti yang lainnya. Seorang suami yang akan bahagia jika istrinya juga bahagia.

Lihatlah mereka sekarang, bukankah semua pasangan selalu melakukan hal seperti ini? Bukankah kebersamaan seperti ini yang selalu dilakukan orang yang sudah menikah? Sehun hanya ingin segalanya berjalan normal seperti ini, ia hanya ingin istri yang normal. Dia hanya ingin Luhan menjadi istrinya saja, istrinya seorang.

Apakah keinginannya itu terlalu berlebihan?

Tangan kuat itu perlahan merengkuh tubuh ramping istrinya, memeluknya dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ditengkuk pucat itu.

"Lu."

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Itu hampir seperti bisikan namun mampu membuat Luhan berbalik melihat iris cokelat suaminya. Dengan lembut ia tersenyum sebelum mencium bibir manis suaminya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tanyakan pada istrimu?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu keluar dari kantorku!"

"Yah! _Hyung_!"

Chen kembali meninggalkan layar laptopnya untuk melihat Sehun yang duduk didepan meja kerjanya.

"Sehun, tidakkah kau sadar ini urusan rumah tanggamu? Apa yang terjadi dirumah maka selesaikan hal tersebut dirumah, jangan membawanya keluar apalagi kehadapanku."

"Kata orang yang membantuku mencari pemberitaan tentang istriku." Cibir Sehun.

"Ya memang, dan orang itu hanya bisa membantumu sampai disitu saja."

Dokter itu menghela nafas melihat Chen kembali bekerja, mengabaikannya.

"Aku tak bisa bertanya padanya, _Hyung_. Maksudku, tidak sekarang."

" _Wae_? Kalian sudah menikah Sehun, saling terbuka adalah hal yang wajar antar suami istri."

"Itulah masalahnya, _Hyung_! Luhan belum tentu mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku jika aku langsung bertanya. Dia bisa saja menyangkal dan berbohong padaku tentang perceraiannya."

"Wuah, Sehun kau suami yang kejam. Kepercayaan adalah salah satu pilar terkuat dalam pernikahan."

"Bukan maksudku begitu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui situasi disekitar kami lebih jauh, sehingga saat aku bertanya padanya langsung nanti aku tak akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Sehun punya harga diri sebagai suami, ia tak akan memojokkan istrinya tanpa bukti. Tak akan menuduh tanpa fakta yang nyata. Chen menghela nafas melihat tekat di mata Sehun, sebuah tekat yang salah arah menurutnya. Pola pikir yang aneh sekaligus merepotkan menurut Chen, membuat dokter ini hampir mustahil menjalani hidupnya sendirian. Harus selalu ada seseorang yang mengarahkannya ke jalan yang benar.

"Yang ingin aku tahu hanya dirinya yang sebenar-benarnya, _Hyung_. Ayolah bantu aku, kali ini saja."

Dari sejak mereka kenal bertahun-tahun yang lalu Sehun selalu bilang ' _kali ini saja_ ' tapi nyatanya dia akan kembali lagi padanya jika memiliki masalah. Ck, orang merepotkan. Jadi atas nama pertemanan mereka dan upaya menambah pahala, Chen akhirnya menutup laptopnya sejenak dan melihat orang memprihatinkan didepannya.

"Sehun, sebenarnya yang paling bisa menolongmu adalah dirimu sendiri." Tatapan heran Sehun terlihat saat mendengarnya.

"Maksudku, kalau kau ingin menyelidikinya seharusnya kau mulai dengan cara paling mudah yaitu mengamati perilakunya selama ini. Kau adalah orang terdekatnya. Kalian tinggal bersama dan bertatap muka hampir setiap saat. Coba kau lihat kembali, adakah yang janggal? Adakah yang mungkin terlewat darimu?"

Sehun cemberut sambil menggerutu.

"Bilang saja kau ingin aku melakukannya sendiri!"

"Hei! Aku sedang membantumu sekarang! Hei, Sehun kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai!"

Terlambat, Sehun sudah melangkah pergi dari kantor Chen sembari merajuk dan bersungut-sungut. Dokter itu kembali kerumah sakit dengan tak tenang. Ia hampir tak bisa konsentrasi bekerja karena terpikir istrinya. Seluruh sudut ruang di otaknnya serasa berisi nama Luhan seorang. Ia bahkan sempat memanggil pasien yang ia periksa dengan nama istrinya secara tak sengaja.

"Astaga aku bisa gila!" Serunya jengkel sembari meremas rambutnya.

Sudut matanya menangkap layar komputernya sejenak, sembari berfikir sebelum ia membuka sambungan internet didalamnya. Dengan cepat ia mengetikkkan nama mantan suami ketiga istrinya. Dalam sekejam ribuan hasil pencarian terpampang.

 _Peluncuran game terbaru._

 _Penjualan game terbaik di asia._

 _Keuntungan game terbaru._

Hampir seluruh pencarian tak jauh dari hal-hal tersebut. Sehun tak peduli dengan semua itu, ia mencari informasi lain yang berhubungan dengan istrinya dan orang ini. Ia terdiam saat sampai di halaman ketiga hasil pencariannya.

 _Pemilik perusahaan game Kimsoft "Kim Jongin" bercerai di usia yang sangat muda._

Itulah yang tertangkap iris cokelatnya. Secara otomatis jarinya membuka halaman itu. Terdiam membaca setiap kalimat disana. Semakin kebawah, ekpresi Sehun semakin mengkhawatirkan. Alisnya bertaut dan matanya semakin serius. Dengan cekatan ia membuka kata kunci baru yaitu tentang perceraian Kim Jongin.

 _Pernikahan tanpa restu._

 _Perselingkuhan._

 _Perebutan harta._

Adalah inti rumor artikel yang ia baca. Dan semuanya menunjuk istrinya yang bersalah. Sehun merasa pening membaca semua itu. Astaga, sebenarnya orang seperti apa laki-laki yang ia nikahi itu?!

" _Maksudku, kalau kau ingin menyelidikinya seharusnya kau mulai dengan cara paling mudah yaitu mengamati perilakunya selama ini. Kau adalah orang terdekatnya. Kalian tinggal bersama dan bertatap muka hampir setiap saat. Coba kau lihat kembali, adakah yang janggal? Adakah yang mungkin terlewat darimu?"_

Perkataan Chen itu tergiang dikepalanya, membuat Dokter itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu segera meraih ponselnya menekan panggilan cepat angka satu disana. Cukup lama nada tunggu terdengar sebelum akhirnya tersambung.

" _Ne, Yeobo?"_ Oh itu panggilan paling manis yang pernah terucap di bibir istrinya selama ini. Membuatnya berdebar meski jarak memisahkan mereka.

Plak, fokus Sehun! Fokus!

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" _Belanja kebutuhan kita tentu saja, bukankah tadi pagi aku sudah bilang?"_

Sehun termangu, kapan ia mengatakannya? Sehun memang sedang tak fakus sejak pagi.

"Jadi kau sedang di supermarket sekarang?" Terdengar tawa renyah Luhan disana.

" _Tentu saja, Sehun. Kau pikir aku akan belanja dimana?"_ Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa.

 _Well_ , Sehun hanya memastikan.

" _Kenapa menelfonku? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"_

Skak mat.

Apa yang harus Sehun jawab? Tidak mungkin kan ia jawab _"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku hanya sedang menyeledikimu karena kau pernah bercerai berkali-kali"_. Bunuh diri itu namanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ... hanya ..." Pikir Sehun! Pakai otakmu!

"... aku hanya merindukanmu."

Hening.

 _Great_ Sehun! Alasan memalukan apa itu? Hah! Kau akan ditertawakan! Mana ada orang menelfon dijam-jam sibuk hanya untuk bilang rindu. Jenius Sehun, jenius! Ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu."_

Otak Sehun langsung berhenti bekerja. Apa tadi yang ia dengar? Apa baru saja Luhan mengatakan jika-

" _Karena itu usahakan pulang cepat, aku akan masak yang enak malam ini. Ara?"_

"N-ne."

" _Kalau begitu sampai jumpa dirumah, saranghae."_

"Na-nado."

Dan sambungan terputus meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam menatap layar ponselnya sambil mengerjap seperti orang bodoh.

Apa-apaan yang tadi itu?

Sedangkan ditempat lain Luhan tersenyum geli melihat ponselnya. Pancaran kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di iris rusa itu. Sehun begitu manis, menelfon karena merindukannya padahal belum ada delapan jam mereka terpisah. Sembari kembali mendorong troli belanja, tangan pucat itu sudah akan memasukan kembali ponselnya di saku kalau saja benda persegi itu tak kembali bergetar.

Iris rusa itu melihat layar ponselnya, dan perlahan senyum bahagianya menghilang digantikan wajah datar dan sorot mata penuh keseriusan. Ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya?" Sahutnya dingin tanpa perasaan.

.

.

.

Sisa hari itu Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang, ia membebankan tugasnya dirumah sakit pada dokter juniornya. Yah, ia pasti akan mendapat teguran tapi rumah tangganya sedang dipertaruhkan saat ini! Sehun mengelus dadanya sendiri, ia rasa ia perlu memeriksakan diri pada temannya di bagian psikologi.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya saat tiba di perempatan jalan karena lampu merah. Ia baru setengah perjalan menuju rumahnya tapi tangan Sehun sudah berkeringat. Ia akan mengikuti saran Chen. Ia akan pulang kerumah dan mengamati istrinya lebih teliti. Memeriksa barang-barangnnya, atau mungkin bisa sedikit menanyainya tanpa membuat istrinya itu curiga.

Lampu berubah hijau, Sehun akan melajukan mobilnya kalau saja iris cokelatnya tak menangkap mobil akrab yang melaju berlawanan arah darinya dan berbelok menghilang dari hadapannya. Terkejut karena klakson mobil-mobil dibelakangnya, Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya hanya untuk merubah arah berbelok dimana mobil akrab itu lewat.

Itu mobil istrinya, _audi_ dengan warna putih tulang yang jarang dipakai orang-orang. Dan saat iris cokelatnya menangkap mobil itu tak jauh didepannya, semua dikonfirmasi dengan plat nomor yang sama. Sehun memelankan mobilnya saat melihat mobil istrinya berhenti disebuah cafe terkenal di distrik itu. Ia menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat istrinya itu keluar mobil lalu masuk kedalam cafe.

Apa yang dilakukan istrinya ditempat ini?

Semua hal yang memenuhi kepala Sehun saat itu membuat istrinya tampak begitu mencurigakan sekarang. Bukankah istrinya bilang ia sedang berbelanja? Lalu kenapa ia malah ditempat ini? Tak ingin mati penasaran, Sehun segera keluar dari mobil dan ikut masuk kedalam cafe.

Cafe itu begitu luas dengan penataan ruang dibagi menjadi dua lantai. Sehun segera bersembunyi di balik orang-orang yang mengantri di kasir saat melihat istrinya menaiki tangga dan duduk disalah satu kursi cafe di lantai atas.

Memesan dengan asal, Sehun segera mencari sudut tersembunyi dimana ia bisa melihat istrinya itu dari kursi di lantai satu yang ia duduki. Menit-menit berikutnya ia menjadi semakin gelisah, apa mungkin istrinya ketempat ini untuk minum kopi sendirian?

Tunggu dulu, Sehun kembali memperhatikan istrinya yang sesekali melihat jam tangannya lalu melihat pintu utama kafe itu. Sebuah gelagat yang menunjukkan jika Luhan sedang menunggu seseorang. Masalahnya siapa yang sedang ditunggu Luhan? Sehun yakin ia tak memiliki janji dengan istrinya ditempat ini.

Pintu kaca cafe itu terbuka, membuat Sehun begitu waspada saat melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi bersetelan rapi itu masuk kedalam. Ia semakin cemas saat melihat sosok itu berjalan menaiki tangga dan berjalan mendekati istrinya.

Sehun termangu, otaknya mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak saat melihat laki-laki tinggi tegap itu duduk tepat dihadapan istrinya. Orang yang istrinya tunggu sejak tadi.

Siapa dia?

Untuk apa istrinya bertemu dengannya?

Apa hubungan mereka?

Mencoba menghalau pikiran itu Sehun dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memotret keduanya. Tingkahnya sudah seperti penguntit yang putus asa karena cintanya ditolak. Ia melihat istrinya dan orang itu mulai berbicara serius entah apa. Ia tak bisa mendengar dengan jarak duduk mereka.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat dari saku dalam jasnya lalu menaruhnya tepat dihadapan istrinya. Detik berikutnya mereka terlihat saling berdebat meski tetap duduk tenang sebelum istrinya tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Namun belum sempat Luhan berjalan pergi tangan orang itu menarik pergelangan tangan istrinya.

Sehun melotot melihatnya. Beraninya orang asing itu pegang-pegang tangan istrinya! Baru ia akan beranjak untuk melabrak kalau saja ia tak melihat Luhan yang perlahan kembali duduk dan membiarkan orang itu terus membelai jemarinya diatas meja.

Kau pernah merasakan dadamu ditusuk-tusuk pisau? Nah seperti itulah yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang. Seperti dicabik-cabik karena dikhianati didepan matanya sendiri. Bibirnya terkantup dan tangannya mengepal. Kemarahannya bercampur dengan rasa sakit bukan main hingga ia akhirnya memilih segera beranjak dan pergi keluar dari cafe itu. Meninggalkan gelas kopinya yang patah jadi dua diatas meja.

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum sembari menandatangi berkas-berkas didepannya. Tingkah lakunya ini tentu tak lepas dari pandangan sekertarisnya.

"Apakah ada hal baik yang terjadi Direktur? Kulihat anda sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini."

Jongin melihat sekertarisnya masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau tahu... "

"Ya, Direktur?"

"Balas dendam itu menyenangkan."

Ia tertawa sebelum sedetik kemudian tawanya hilang saat menyadari kejanggalan map yang ia pengang. Alisnya berkerut sebelum menatap tajam sekertarisnya.

"Kenapa warna map ini biru?" Tanyanya dengan nada berbahaya membuat sekertarisnya itu pucat pasi saat menyadari kesalahannya.

Jongin mengebrak meja sebelum berseru tak masuk akal.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, semua map harus berwarna hijau saat hari kamis!"

Kembali sudah bos kekanakan dengan keluhan tak masuk akal mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu apartemennya. Mendengar suara berisik serta wangi masakan dari arah dapur, membuatnya menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya cepat.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Sehun." Gumannya sebelum melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan kearah dapur.

Setelah seharian berputar-putar kota demi menenangkan pikiran serta meredakan amarahnya, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan pulang saat langit berubah gelap. Ia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Mencoba berfikir positif tentang kejadian di kafe tadi. Siapa tahu itu hanya teman istrinya. Ia tak boleh salah paham begitu mudah.

"Kukira kau akan pulang cepat karena merindukanku."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum tersenyum kaku padanya istrinya yang sedang mengaduk sup.

"Ada operasi dadakan tadi, jadi aku tak bisa pulang lebih cepat." Bohong seratus persen.

Istrinya hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali fokus pada masakannya. Sehun mendekati istrinya, ikut berdiri di konter dapur mengambil pisau lalu membantu istrinya memotong wortel yang masih utuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya membersihkan rumah dan berbelanja."

Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan laki-laki itu di cafe?!

"Kau benar-benar tak melakukan hal lain selain itu?"

Luhan mendongak melihat suaminya sedikit bingung.

" _Ne."_

Bohong! Aku melihatmu berpegangan tangan dengan laki-laki lain! Mengaku saja!

"Hun?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya takut kau kelelahan."

Luhan mendekat lalu mencium pipi Sehun sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Aw, suamiku sangat manis. Aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku sedang senang hari ini."

Hah! Tentu saja senang, kau bertemu selingkuhanmu dibelakangku!

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Sehun berjalan meninggalkan istrinya. Dadanya panas dan akan berbahaya jika ia lebih lama berada satu ruangan dengan istrinya. Ia tak menjamin tak akan memukul Luhan jika didekatnya lebih lama lagi.

"Mandi yang cepat, makan malam akan siap lima belas menit lagi."

Tapi tunggu dulu, Sehun tiba-tiba memiliki ide lain.

Ia bisa melampiaskan amarahnya dengan cara lain. Cara lain yang lebih dilegalkan menurut hukum. Cara lain untuk menghukum istri yang nakal. Dokter itu berbalik menatap istrinya.

"Sayang."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah aku mendapat _desserts-_ ku terlebih dahulu?"

Dengan bingung Luhan melihat suaminya saat mendengar permintaan itu. Melihat bagaimana suaminya itu mulai berjalan kearahnya. Melihat bagaimana tangan kuat itu perlahan mengendurkan dasinya dengan cara yang begitu mengundang.

Melihat seringaian penuh arti diwajah tampan itu. Dan detik berikutnya bibir tipis itu sudah mengclaim bibirnya.

.

.

.

Kau tahu, sejak dulu Sehun selalu merasa segala hal yang ada dalam hidupnya tak pernah berjalan mulus seperti harapannya. Ia bahkan tak ingin menjadi dokter awalnya, ia ingin menjadi astronot meski itu mustahil. Semua hal yang ia usahakan selalu berdampak tak sesuai yang seharusnya.

"Lu, tunggu dulu ..."

"Ngm~"

Seperti sekarang ini, ia sama sekali tak mengira akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Luhan, aku harus bekerja ."

Kaki ramping itu semakin erat mengunci pinggangnya dan tangan pucat itu menarik lehernya hingga hampir mencekiknya. Luhan membelit tubuhnya sembari mengelengkan kepalanya menolak melepaskannya. Memaksanya tetap digendongannya, menempel padanya seperti lintah.

Membongkar lengan ramping yang memeluknya erat, Sehun mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari istrinya yang kini mencoba menciumnya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku hampir terlambat sekarang. Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti sepulang aku bekerja. Kita bisa melakukannya sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Aku yakin satu putaran tak akan memakan banyak waktu."

Dapat Sehun rasakan tatapan intens istrinya pada tubuh atasnya yang sudah berbalut kemeja kerja. Bagaimana istrinya itu membelai dadanya sembari menggigit bibir karena membayangkan hal-hal yang tak senonoh. Sehun bersumpah Luhan sudah seperti kerasukan hantu mesum sekarang.

Ini salah Sehun juga sebenarnya. Semalam ia berniat melampiaskan amarahnya karena cemburu dengan cara bercinta sekeras mungkin dengan istrinya, dan ia memang benar-benar melakukannya. Ia membanting tubuh istrinya berkali-kali, menampar pantatnya berkali-kali, dan mengigitnya berkali-kali. Ia tak peduli dengan teriakan serta rintihan istrinya semalam. Ia hanya terus bercinta dengan kasar dan liar. Mulai dari dapur, ruang tamu, hingga berakhir diranjang. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti memperkosa Luhan semalam.

Ia tak akan heran jika pagi ini menemukan istrinya yang lemas di ranjang, atau mungkin takut padanya, atau lebih parahnya lagi menangis tersedu-sedu dan trauma.

Yah itu seharusnya, namun pada kenyataannya ia salah besar.

Yang terjadi justru kebalikannya. Pagi ini ia baru mengetahui jika istrinya ini menyukai sex yang kasar dan menantang. Dan dampak dari bercintaan tak masuk akal mereka semalam terlihat dari betapa tergila-gilanya Luhan padanya pagi ini. Sejak membuka mata bukannya memasak sarapan atau mandi, istrinya ini justru terus merayu minta ditiduri.

Sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan Sehun barang sekejap saja.

Sehun mendekati ranjang sembari membawa tubuh istrinya sebelum mejatuhkan Luhan kembali ketempat tidur. Sekilas ia mendengar ringisan istrinya itu, tentu saja sakit. Sehun ingat jelas seberapa kuat ia mencurahkan tenagannya semalam. Hingga pinggangnya sendiri juga sakit pagi ini.

Dengan cekatan Dokter itu menjauh sebelum istrinya sempat meraihnya kembali, membuahkan rengekan manja dari sang istri. Ia belajar dari pengalaman, dan takkan jatuh di godaan istrinya kali ini.

"Aku ada operasi pagi ini, Lu. Pasienku bisa mati jika aku terlambat."

Luhan hanya cemberut sembari memeluk guling melampiaskan kekecewaannya. Istrinya itu masih belum bisa banyak bergerak dan itu menguntungkan Sehun untuk segera bersiap. Ia mengancingkan sisa kancing kemejanya sembari berfikir.

Sehun tak mengerti dengan keadaan rumah tangganya, terkadang begitu normal lalu tiba-tiba saja terlihat tak normal. Satu hari terlihat baik-baik saja lalu hari lainnya diambang kehancuran. Segala masalah yang berasal dari istrinya membuatnya bingung bukan kepalang. Di satu sisi ia membenci istrinya tapi disisi lain ia mencintainya.

Ia ingin menciumnya tapi disaat yang sama ia juga ingin menamparnya.

Astaga, Sehun rasa ia memang sudah benar-benar gila sekarang.

Segala pemikiran itu terputus saat ia merasakan jemari ramping di tubuhnya.

"Lu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membantumu bersiap tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu berhenti menarik-narik celanaku!"

.

.

.

"Dia selingkuh."

Chen melihat Sehun dengan tak mengerti.

"Hah? Siapa yang selingkuh?"

"Istriku!"

"Atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan hal itu?"

"Ia menemui laki-laki lain tanpa sepengetahuanku, _Hyung_!"

"Mungkin itu teman atau keluarganya."

"Aku bertemu seluruh teman dan keluarganya saat resepsi kami, dan orang itu bukan salah satu dari mereka semua."

"Ya, tapi itu tidak membuktikan istrimu berselingkuh."

"Dia memegang tangannya, _Hyung_! Mereka berpegangan tangan didepan mataku!" Histeris Sehun mengagetkan Chen.

"Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu, _Hyung_? Kenapa ia begitu tega padaku?! Apakah ia tak mengkhawatirkan rumah tangga kami?!"Meski berkata begitu, nyatanya bola mata Chen dapat menangkap bekas _hickey_ di leher Sehun.

"Jujur Sehun, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi mentalmu."

Ponsel itu Sehun lempar begitu saja di meja kerja Chen.

"Lihat itu! Dan kau akan percaya ucapanku!"

Dengan ragu Chen membuka ponsel temannya itu, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum matanya terbelalak. Melihat ekspresi temannya itu Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Kau percaya sekarang, bukan?!"

"Tapi Sehun..."

Sehun melihat Chen yang masih terkejut.

"Orang ini Park Chanyeol, mantan suami kedua istrimu.".

.

.

.

TBC

Gak kusangka kalian juga suka ff ini, terima kasih banyak.

Ini udah dilanjut semoga kalian juga suka lanjutannya…

Special big thanks : Arifahohse, Seravin509, ohjasminxiaolu, babydeerwolf, melaty, LSaber, Feyaliaz307, .58, chanyeolsehun72, Rusa Jelek, Hannie222, Menglupi, Luhan204, Aira uchiha, ofratalos, DeerLu947, kenna9495, anelluhan, penggilaSEMEpecintaUKE, cici fu, Clementine22, guest1, guest2, bottom-lu, ohluhan07, ChagiLu, Eun810,

Happy Reading


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Fourth Husband**

.

.

.

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Rate: T (semi M)**

 **Warning: REMAKE/BL/Family/** **Married /Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Istrimu pernah menikah sebelumnya, itu biasa. Tapi bagaimana jika pernah menikah dan bercerai sebanyak 3 kali sebelumnya? Menjadikanmu suami keempatnya. Bagaimana Sehun akan berdamai dengan kenyataan itu?**

.

.

.

.

Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari perselingkuhan?

Sehun tahu jawabannya, yaitu dimana istrimu kembali bertemu mantan suaminya. Sehun ulangi, MANTAN SUAMINYA!

Yang lebih parahnya lagi! Mantan suami istrimu kali ini lebih tampan darimu. _ANDWEEEE!_ Sehun tidak akan mengakuinya.

Dahi Dokter itu mengernyit dengan pandangan menilai pada layar laptop didepannya, pada foto laki-laki bersetalan rapi, tegap, rupawan, dan berkarisma. Cih, siapa yang mengucapkan sederet pujian tak berdasar barusan? Sehun merasa itu keliru semua.

Lihat wajahnya, terlihat biasa saja dimata Sehun.

"Dia pernah dinobatkan sebagai laki-laki paling tampan versi majalah CECI dua tahun berturut-turut."

Cih! Lihat ototnya, bahkan tak ada setengahnya dengan milik Sehun.

"Menurut ahli binaraga kita, dia salah satu yang memiliki tubuh sempurna. Komposisi otot serta postur tubuhnya pas."

Halah! Memang dia siapa sampai orang lain peduli padanya? Dia bukan seseorang yang menyelamatkan banyak nyawa seperti Sehun.

"CEO Park memiliki Departement store dengan puluhan cabang departemen store yang tersebar diseluruh Asia. Oh dia juga disebut dermawan sejati karena tiap tahun menyumbangkan dana bantuan untuk para orang-orang berpenyakit kristis untuk segera ditangani. Bisa dikatakan ia meyelamatkan ratusan orang."

"Yah! _Hyung_! Berhenti mendebatku!"

Chen dengan bingung melihat Sehun yang menatapnya emosi. Kenapa Sehun berteriak padanya setelah berdiam begitu lama? Ia tak merasa mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Apa? Aku hanya membacakan artikel ini sesuai permintaanmu."

Kepala surat kabar kota itu menunjukkan majalah ditangannya, majalah yang pernah mendapatkan wawancara eksklusif dengan Park Chanyeol setahun lalu. Chen kembali membaca isi majalah itu membuat Sehun bersedekap sebagai aksi merajuk. Ia kesal sekali.

"Harus kuakui Sehun, istrimu mendapat tangkapan besar yang satu ini."

" _Mwoya_?!"

"Orang ini sempurna Sehun. Mulai dari sifat, fisik, hingga latar bekalang, semuanya sempurna. Bisa-bisanya istrimu bercerai darinya."

Dengan cepat majalah itu raib dari tangannya membuat Chen mendongak melihat pelaku perampasan itu. Dengan emosi Sehun meremas majalah itu sebelum melemparnya tepat ke tempat sampah. Chen hanya bisa melongo saat Sehun keluar ruang kerjanya sembari bersungut-sungut dan membanting pintu. Ia menggeleng prihatin.

"Semakin hari, semakin parah saja anak itu."

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka, membuat Luhan tersenyum pada wanita paruh baya itu. Dengan sigap menggantikan bawaan wanita itu dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Harusnya ibu mengatakan padaku jika ingin kemari, aku bisa menjemput ibu."

"Gwenchana, itu malah membuatmu bolak-balik dan merepotkan. Aku bawakan beberapa lauk untuk kalian."

Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu meletakkan bawaan mertuanya itu di meja makan. Membuka tas itu lalu mengeluarkan box plastik ukuran sedang yang tertata rapi didalamnya.

"Benar-benar berbeda dari terakhir kali aku kemari."

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang melihat sekeliling apartemen anaknya yang begitu bersih dan rapi, bahkan jendela besar di ruang tengah akhirnya memiliki korden sekarang. Jelas itu hasil kerja Luhan, mana anaknya peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Sebulan yang lalu ia pasti akan menemukan celana dalam anaknya tersampir di lampu ruang tengah, atau piring yang masuk keranjang baju kotor, atau juga selimut di kamar mandi.

Tapi begitu ia memiliki menantu, semua hal itu lenyap tak berbekas. Lihat saja bagaimana menantunya mengkoordinir apartemen ini, seperti seorang penata ruang profesional. Seleranya juga sangat bagus, terlihat dari pemilihan warna beberapa barang baru di apartement ini. Suaminya mungkin akan mengira mereka salah masuk apartemen jika melihat ini. Ibu Sehun itu berjalan mendekati menantunya yang sedang sibuk menata lauk bawaannya didalam kulkas.

"Jadi, bagaimana pernikahanmu? Apa anakku memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Pernikahan kami baik-baik saja. Dan ya, anak ibu memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik." Luhan tersenyum lembut pada mertuanya.

"Kau yakin? Katakan saja padaku jika ia bertingkah macam-macam. Akan kutendang pantatnya untukmu."

Tawa Luhan terdengar karena perkataan mertuanya. Mereka terdengar seperti membicarakan bocah berusia lima tahun, bukan laki-laki dewasa berusia tiga puluh tahun dan berprofesi sebagai dokter.

" _Ani_ , Sehun tak pernah macam-macam. Sejujurnya, Sehun justru sangat manis."

Ada pancaran berbeda dari iris hitam itu saat Luhan menyebut kata terakhir, dan mertuanya bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Sebuah pancaran yang mungkin lebih sering disebut dengan nama kasih sayang.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Luhan dan menepuknya penuh aura keibuan. Sejak pertama kali melihat Luhan, ia tahu laki-laki ini akan mengurus anaknya dengan baik. Sifat Luhan yang dewasa dan pengertian bisa menjadi pegangan kuat bagi Sehun yang hampir tak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa orang lain disisinya. Menjadi tempat teraman anaknya jika suatu saat dunia manyalahkannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sempat khawatir karena kau bahkan tak mendapat bulan madu karena anak bodoh itu terlalu sibuk dengan pisau bedah. Dulu bahkan kupikir ia akan menikahi tiang infus jika tak bertemu denganmu." Luhan kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku bisa mengerti ibu. Dia dokter, banyak yang membutuhkannya. Lagi pula kami masih bisa bulan madu di rumah."

"Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya anak itu jadi dokter. Dulu saja saat kecil ia tak bisa membedakan mana sendok mana garpu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan kau tahu saat ia pertama kali masuk taman kanak-kanak? Ia pulang menangis terisak-isak karena teman sekelasnya mengatai ia pendek seperti liliput. Aku juga heran kenapa tubuh anak itu susah sekali tumbuh padahal gizinya cukup. Harusnya kubawakan album foto masa kecilnya."

Luhan bisa membayangkan betapa imutnya Sehun saat masih kanak-kanak. Pendek dan cengeng, Luhan tesenyum membayangkannya.

"Ada juga kejadian lucu saat ..."

Dan cerita itu berlanjut dengan ibu Sehun yang membeberkan aib anaknya kepada menantunya. Keduanya mengobrol dengan akrab diselingi tawa dan candaan hingga langit di luar jendela mulai gelap dan lampu rumah menyala.

Sehun mengernyit saat masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mendengar suara ribut di dalam. Dokter itu berjalan masuk melihat Luhan dan ibunya duduk di kursi meja makan sedang tertawa bersama.

"... kami sudah menjelaskan apa adanya tapi dia tetap ngotot ia bukan anakku. Dia percaya cerita sepupunya jika ia ditemukan di laut dan keluarganya yang sebenarnya ada didalam laut. Astaga, dia pikir ikan melahirkan anak sebesar dia apa? Sejak itu kami tak pernah mengajaknya ke pantai lagi."

"Ibu!" Seru Sehun kesal membuat dua orang itu menyadari kehadiranya.

Sehun tahu sekarang sebab dirinya tak berhenti bersin-bersin selama perjalanan pulang. Ternyata ibunya sedang membeberkan aibnya. Ia melirik istrinya yang terlihat tersenyum senang melihatnya, rona geli terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Dokter itu segera duduk di sebelah istrinya, ikut bergabung.

"Berhenti menceritakan hal memalukan itu berulang-ulang." Sehun mendengus sebal yang hanya ditanggapi cibiran oleh ibunya. Ia yakin semua yang keluar dari mulut ibunya hanya mempermalukannya.

"Tidak, ibumu justru menceritakan betapa manisnya kau saat kecil." Luhan menciumnya kilat di sudut bibir setelah mengatakannya.

" _Aigo aigo_ , lakukan hal-hal seperti itu nanti saat aku sudah tak disini. Aku sudah terlalu tua melihat hal-hal porno seperti itu."

Istrinya tertawa mendengarnya, berbeda dengannya yang terbelalak tak percaya mendengar kata-kata ibunya yang terlalu terus terang. Mereka akhirnya mengobrol ringan setelah itu. Menanyakan kabar ayahnya, kabar anjingnya dirumah, lalu hal ini dan itu.

"Alasan utama ibu kemari adalah karena... kau tahu bukan sebentar lagi hari kematian kakekmu?"

Sehun menganguk sembari menerima segelas air dingin dari istrinya.

" Dan nenekmu itu ingin kalian datang."

Sehun langsung tersedak mendengarnya.

"Apa?!"

"Ibu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia mendengar kau sudah menikah. Ia ingin melihat istrimu. Astaga, nenek tua itu tak pernah membiarkan kita hidup tenang."Perkataan ibunya itu hanya membuat Sehun semakin lemas. Neneknya adalah manusia paling tak ingin ditemuinya didunia ini. Ia melihat istrinya yang kebingungan.

"Hubungan kami dengan nenek tak terlalu baik." Jelasnya sambil tersenyum lemah pada Luhan.

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tak menampakkan muka kami lagi dihadapannya, dan sekarang mendengar cucunya sudah menikah langsung kebingunagn sendiri."Ibunya ikut menimpali.

"Nenek begitu karena ibu mengambil anak tertuanya."

"Anak tertuanya itu ayahmu! Kalau tidak ibu ambil kau tak akan pernah ada, anak bodoh! Sudahlah, membicarakannya membuat ibu lapar."

Mendengarnya membuat Luhan segera berdiri berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ibu ingin dimasakan apa?"

" _Aigo_ , menantuku tak usah repot-repot. Biar kali ini ibu yang memasak."

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu."

Selanjutnya keduanya sibuk memasak sembari melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Terlihat begitu akrab seakan Luhan benar-benar anak kandung ibunya sedangkan Sehun hanya anak buangan. Lihat saja betapa lembut ibunya memerlakukan istrinya. Sejauh yang Sehun ingat, ia tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh ibunya.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan tentang istrinya yang bertemu dengan mantan suaminya kembali terngiang. Sehun menghela nafas. Siapa yang akan tega merusak keakraban didepannya ini? Merusak hubungan baik antar menantu dan mertua ini? Sehun benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau membawakannya gingseng?"

Sehun mengangkat kepala dari layar tabletnya untuk melihat istrinya yang sedang memakai pelembab kulit di sepanjang lengannya. Wanginya sangat khas dan sesuai dengan pembawaan Luhan.

"Itu juga boleh."

Mendengar jawaban yang sama ketiga kalinya membuat Luhan merengut, ia berjalan ke ranjang mendekati suaminya yang sedari tadi duduk bersandar di atas ranjang sembari memandangi tabletnya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat gambar ronsen salah satu pasien Sehun disana. Perlahan ia ikut duduk bersandar di sebelah suaminya.

"Jawabanmu sama sekali tak membantu, Sehun."

"Aku tak begitu dekat dengan nenekku, mengobrol pun entah kapan terakhir kali. Itupun kalau bentakan dihitung sebagai obrolan. Kau tahu sendiri nenekku begitu membenci ibuku karena mencuri anak tertuanya."

"Kalian bahkan tak mengundangnya dipernikahan kita."

"Kami mencoba menghubunginya tapi dia menolaknya mentah-mentah."

"Kalau begitu membawakannya ginseng adalah yang paling aman."Putus Luhan sambil mengambil tablet dari tangan suaminya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas samping ranjang.

Ia segera menarik selimut sembari mengajak suaminya berbaring diranjang. Luhan tidak suka jika Sehun bekerja hingga larut malam, karena keesokan harinya suaminya itu pasti akan begitu susah dibangunkan. Dengan lembut ia bergelung nyaman dipelukan Sehun. Merasakan jemari suaminya yang membelai rambutnya pelan. Kamar itu berubah sunyi dengan cahaya lampu tidur yang remang-remang.

"Lu."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu aku ini tampan tidak?"

Luhan langsung mendongak melihat suaminya dengan pandangan bingung. Dari mana pertanyaan aneh itu berasal? Sehun terus menatapa iris rusa didepannya, menunggu jawaban. Luhan tidak tahu saja jika seorang Park Chanyeol mampu membuat kepercayaan diri Sehun turun drastis.

"Dari rasio 1 sampai 10, aku ada di urutan keberapa?"

" _Mwoya_?" Serunya tak habis pikir pada suaminya.

"Aku serius, Lu!"

Melihat tatapan serius dari iris cokelat didepannya membuat Luhan berdehem sejenak lalu mengamati wajah suaminya sembari pura-pura berfikir. Dia tak menyadari semakin lama waktu yang diperlukannya untuk berfikir semakin besar mengikis kepercayaan diri suaminya hingga kedasar-dasar.

"Apa aku segitu tak tampannya dimatamu?"

Kontan Luhan tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, membuat wajah mereka sejajar dan bola mata mereka beradu.

"Kau yang paling tampan, _Yeobo_. Laki-laki paling tampan didunia."

Jelas senyum Sehun melebar setelah mendengarnya. Dengar itu Park Chanyeol! Hah! Istriku bilang aku yang paling tampan! Oh Sehun adalah yang paling tampan huahahahaha! Sombongnnya dalam hati.

"Tapi ada satu orang yang lebih tampan darimu."Sehun langsung kaku mendengarnya.

Tunggu, apa? Orang yang istrinya maksud bukan mantan suaminya itu kan?! _ANDWEEE!_

" _Nu-nugu_?" Tanyannya takut takut.

Tangan pucat itu menepuk dadanya sendiri, mengisyaratkan bahwa Luhan sedang menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku."

Hah?

"Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang lebih tampan darimu. Tamat! Sudah larut, kita harus tidur sekarang."

Luhan menaikkan selimut lalu memeluk Sehun erat-rata sembari menutup mata mencoba tidur. Tak dipedulikannya suaminya yang terbengong-bengong dengan ekpresi aneh karena jawabannya. Otaknya sama sekali tak bisa mencerna jawaban barusan.

"Kau yakin aku tak lebih tampan darimu, Lu?"

"Tidur Sehun!"

.

.

.

Selama ini Sehun selalu berkeyakinan ia adalah orang yang baik. Yang akan selalu bersikap sopan dimana pun ia berada. Selalu mementingkan kenyamanan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Selalu tersenyum pada semua orang dan menyebar aura positif.

Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya melihat gedung pencakar langit didepannya. Tulisan Park tercantum megah diatas sana. Ini merupakan kantor pusat Park Grup, tempat para dewan tinggi perusahaan ini berada.

Tempat mantan suami istrinya berada.

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun ditempat ini? Tentu saja untuk memberi peringatan pada Park Chanyeol itu agar tidak menggoda istrinya. Berhenti mengumbar kail-kail perselingkuhan pada istrinya.

Tak sulit untuk menemukan informasi dimana mantan suami istrinya itu berada. Orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu sangat terkenal (meski Sehun tidak akan pernah mengakuinya). Banyak artikel yang membahas tentang orang ini. Jadi tanpa buang waktu Sehun memasuki tempat itu dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Presdir Park Chanyeol."

Wanita dengan paras cantik bak model di balik meja resepsionis itu mengernyit melihat orang tak dikenal didepannya. Merasa apa yang ia dengar sangatlah janggal.

"Maaf?"

"Aku bilang aku ingin bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Katakan Oh Sehun ingin bertemu."Dengan angkuh Sehun melipat tangannya sembari berekspresi sedingin mungkin. Sama sekali tak berfikir bahwa Park Chanyeol itu tak mengenalnya.

Cinta itu buta.

Membutakanmu dari logika dan dan akal sehat. Tidak percaya? Lihat saja Sehun sekarang.

Tapi Sehun tak peduli. Dia ini suami sah Luhan sekarang, ia tak ingin kepercayaan dirinya melemah didepan orang yang hanya mantan suami istrinya. Bahkan jika ia baru menghadapi resepsionisnnya, Sehun perlu mengumbar dominasinya. Wanita itu kembali melihat Sehun setelah memeriksa sesuatu di layar komputernnya.

"Maaf tapi Tuan Park tak memiliki janji apapun dengan anda, Tuan Oh Sehun."Ucapnnya dengan senyum profesional.

Urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di kening Sehun begitu mendengarnnya. Beraninnya orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu bersembunyi dibalik meja resepsionisnnya! Menolak seorang Oh Sehun, suami Luhan sekarang. Park Chanyeol itu beruntung Sehun lulusan kedokteran. Jika Sehun lulusan tehnik, sudah ia rakitkan bom dari rumah.

"Kalau begitu katakan suami Oh Luhan ingin bertemu sekarang!"

Dengan kening berkerut wanita resepsionis itu akhirnya mengangkat ganggang teleponnya mencoba menghubungi atasannya. Awalnnya wanita itu mengangguk-angguk sopan sebelum terbebelalak sejenak. Setelah itu ia melirik-lirik Sehun dengan waspada sebelum menutup teleponnya. Senyum profesional itu terukir saat ia kembali bertatap muka dengan dokter itu.

"Maafkan saya Tuan tapi Tuan Park sedang tak ada ditempat."

Lalu dengan siapa kau bicara tadi! Maki Sehun dalam hati. Orang-orang ini pikir Sehun bisa dibodohi! Ia tahu Park Chanyeol itu ada di tempat ini. Mencoba menghindarinya ternyata, cih! Dengan keras kepala Sehun menatap tajam wanita didepannya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum bertemu dengan atasanmu!"Tegasnya tak mau tahu membuat senyum ramah wanita itu menghilang seketika.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sehun diusir keluar gedung oleh dua security berbadan kekar. Dengan bersungut-sungut Sehun mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Sungguh, Sehun benar-benar berharap ia lulusan tehnik sekarang.

Kalau mereka tak membiarkannya menunggu didalam maka Sehun memutuskan menunggu diluar. Sehun duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnnya sembari awas melihat pintu keluar gedung itu. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat Park Chanyeol itu harus keluar kantor bukan? Ia benar-benar harus bertemu dengan mantan suami istrinya itu.

Ia harus tahu apa alasan mereka bertemu tempo hari.

Kenapa tak menanyakan saja pada istrinya?

 _Oh please_ , Sehun terlalu lemah menghadapi istrinya. Mau seberapa keras ia mencoba pada akhirnnya hanya akan berakhir diatas ranjang, benar-benar tidak ada harapan. Sudahlah, Sehun malas membahasnya.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, bahkan hingga tiga jam lebih dua puluh menit Park Chanyeol tak menunjukan batang hidungnnya. Baru saat Sehun sudah kehilangan kesabarannya dan akan nekat menerobos keamanan, yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya keluar juga.

Benar bukan, resepsionis itu membohonginya.

Iris cokelat itu melihat dengan jelas Park Chanyeol yang ditemani orang-orangnya berjalan keluar gedung sebelum masuk kedalam mobil yang dikendarai supirnya. Sesaat mobil itu keluar area kantor, Sehun langsung mengikutinnya.

Tentu ia menjaga jarak aman agar tak dicurigai, tapi ia tetap awas agar tak kehilangan target. Untuk sejenak Sehun berfikir ia tak jadi masuk jurusan tehnik, mungkin ia harus masuk sekolah kepolisian. Ia ternyata sangat berbakat dalam mengintai dan memata-matai.

Plak! Fokus Sehun! Fokus!

Laju mobil didepannya yang menjadi lebih kencang mengejutkan Sehun. Dengan cepat ia menginjak gasnya lebih dalam menambah kecepatan. Mobil hitam mewah itu mencoba menyatu dengan kerumunan mobil-mobil lainnya. Ketara sekali jika sedang menghindar. Sehun memincingkan matanya, Park Chanyeol itu tahu kalau dia sedang diikuti.

Memindah perseneleng, Sehun mulai memutar setirnya mengikuti mobil incarannya. Melewati mobil-mobil didepannya dengan gerakan zik-zak mengejar seorang Park Chanyeol. Matanya semakin menyipit sejurus dengan semakin dekatnnya jarak dengan mobil didepannya. Iris hitam itu semakin menajam bak mata elang yang siap menerkam mangsannya.

Sedikit lagi.

Sehun siap menyelip mobil Park Chanyeol, sama sekali tak menduga saat tiba-tiba saja mobil didepannya berhenti secara mendadak karena lampu merah. Terkejut bukan main, Sehun terlambat menginjak rem dan benturan keras itu tak terhindarkan.

.

.

.

WIIIUUU WIIUUU

Ambulan itu dengan cepat berhenti di depan UGD rumah sakit, para Dokter segera menghampiri pasien kecelakaan yang bersimbah darah karena terluka parah masuk ke dalam UGD. Semua orang lalu sibuk memeriksa pasien itu, memasang alat bantu pernafasan dan mulai membersihkan luka yang berdarah-darah. Teriakan para dokter dan suster bergema demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa.

Sehun mengerjab melihat semua itu didepannya. Biasanya ia termasuk orang-orang berhas putih itu, tapi lihat sekarang ia malah duduk di salah satu ranjang UGD dengan infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Melihat para dokter berseliweran didepannya menangani korban kecelakaan parah yang baru datang.

Sehun sendiri tak terluka parah hanya lecet dikening karena terkantung setir, tapi para suster itu malah menginfusnya. Membuatnya tak bisa kemana-mana sebelum infusnnya habis. Dokter itu menghela nafas. Gagal sudah misinya menangkap Park Chanyeol.

Semua usahanya sejak pagi, sia-sia.

Baru Sehun akan berbaring saat orang-orang bersetelan rapi datang menghampirinya. Awalnya ia kebingungan, namun setelah melihat wajah tak asing setelahnnya, matanya terbelalak.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Sehun pada seorang Park Chanyeol dengan sangat tak sopan.

Salah satu bawahan Chanyeol manutup sekat kain disamping ranjang Sehun, membuat dua orang itu bisa bicara secara pribadi. Iris hitam itu menatap laki-laki berkharisma didepannya dengan penuh penilaian.

"Oh Sehun- _shi_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lihat ini!" Sehun menunjuk keningnnya yang diplester dengan emosi.

"Yang seperti ini, kau pikir aku baik-baik saja?!"Cara bicara Sehun sudah seperti ia adalah korban tunggal kecelakaan, padahal kenyataannya ia adalah orang yang menabrak mobil Chanyeol pertama.

"Maaf untuk itu Sehun- _shi_."

"Hal ini tak akan terjadi jika kau bisa mengahadapiku selayaknnya laki-laki."

Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu Sehun menyindir dirinnya yang menghindar, ia sadar. Tapi Chanyeol hanya mencoba melakukan hal yang benar, mencegah masalah baru yang bisa saja timbul dari suami mantan istrinya yang sekarang. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu mengenai Sehun, karena ia cukup peduli pada kehidupan mantan istrinya setelah mereka bercerai.

"Aku rasa masing-masing dari kita tahu posisi masing-masing sekarang, dan kurasa akan lebih baik jika kita tidak bertemu, Sehun- _shi._ "

Sehun berdecak dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau menemui istriku?"Sehun tak peduli jika ia terdengar begitu kekanakan disini.

Meski tidak terlalu ketara tapi Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnnya. mungkin tak menduga jika Sehun mengetahui pertemuannya dengan Luhan tempo hari. hal itu jelas membuat kecurigaan Sehun semakin menjadi. Apa benar istrinya itu bermain dibelakangnya? Apa benar istrinya itu ingin rujuk dengan mantan suaminnya?

"Kurasa bukan hakku memberitahu, Sehun- _shi_."

"Apa?"

Tentu saja Sehun terkejut. _Hell_ , ia suami Luhan! Kenapa orang ini tak mau memberitahunya?!

"Tak perlu khawatir soal mobilmu, orang-orangku sudah mengurusnnya. Kau bisa melihatnya lagi jika sudah selesai diperbaiki. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Permisi."Chanyeol membungkuk sopan pada Sehun sebelum berbalik.

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat Sehun kembali memanggilnya. CEO Park itu kembali melihat Sehun. Menelan salivanya, Sehun menyiapkan mental sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinnya.

"Kenapa kau bercerai dengan Luhan?"

Diam.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar terdiam mendengarnnya.

"Kenapa kalian memutuskan untuk berpisah?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol termenung sejenak sebelum menghela nafas.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnnya, Sehun- _shi_. Bukan hakku untuk memberitahu. Jika kau ingin kebenarannya kau bisa bertanya pada Luhan."Sehun mengeram dalam hati mendengarnya.

Kenapa semua orang menyuruhnnya bertanya pada istrinnya? Kalau Sehun bisa bertanya pada istrinya ia tak perlu repot-repot bertanya pada para mantan suami istrinya! Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti situasinya disini?!

"Dan satu hal lagi Sehun- _shi_."

Sehun langsung mendongak menatap laki-laki tinggi tegap didepannya.

"Tolong jaga dia dengan baik."

Sehun terdiam, bahkan sampai Chanyeol meninggalkannya sendirian ia masih termenung. Sehun pikir ia akan menemukan titik terang pada orang itu mengenai istrinya, tapi pada kenyataannya semuanya justru semakin rumit. Segala hal tentang istrinya menjadi semakin samar, begitu asing, dan tak bisa dikenalinnya.

Mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, sudah tak bisa lagi Sehun bedakan.

Dokter itu membaringkan tubuhnnya dikasur rawat, melihat langit-langit dengan menerawang.

"Kenapa sangat sulit menjadi suamimu, Lu?" Gumamnnya entah pada siapa.

Sehun akhirnnya bisa keluar rumah sakit saat langit sudah gelap, ia menolak anak buah Park Chanyeol yang ingin mengantarnya dan memilih menyetop taksi. Katakanlah untuk harga diri.

Hampir jam satu malam saat Sehun akhirnnya sampai di apartementnya. Mencoba mengendap-endap agar tak membangunkan istrinya yang ia duga sudah tidur. Ia begitu terkejut saat lampu tiba-tiba saja menyala dan sosok istrinya yang duduk disofa sembari bersedekap terlihat.

Dari raut wajahnnya, Sehun yakin ia dalam masalah sekarang. Jantungnya semakin berdetak keras saat Luhan perlahan bangun dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lu-"

"Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?"

"Itu-"

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku jika pulang terlambat?"

"Tapi-"

"Kenapa ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi? Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?!"

"Luhan!"

Seruan Sehun serta sentuhan kuat suaminnya dikedua lengannya membuat Luhan diam. Bukannya Sehun ingin berteriak pada istrinnya tapi Luhan terus saja bertanya tanpa memberinnya kesempatan untuk menjawab.

"Maafkan aku. Ponselku mati dan tadi ada sedikit insiden."

Iris rusa itu melihat luka terplester dikening suaminnya.

"Kenapa dengan dahimu?"

Apa yang harus Sehun katakan? Semua jawaban terasa salah sekarang. Rasanya antara takut dan merasa bersalah. Sehun tahu istrinya tak akan senang mendengar apa yang sudah terjadi. Menelan ludahnya Sehun memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Aku terlibat kecelakaan kecil. Mobilku menabrak mobil didepan yang berhenti mendadak."

" _Mwo_!"

Oh tentu saja istrinnya akan sangat terkejut. Dapat Sehun rasakan tangan pucat itu menangkup wajahnnya, dan iris rusa itu menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Luhan langsung memeriksa seluruh tubuh suaminnya.

" _Gwencana_? Mana yang sakit? Kau sudah kerumah sakit?"

" _Gwencana,_ mereka bahkan menginfusku seharian."

Dapat Sehun lihat tak hanya kekhawatiran yang terlihat di iris rusa itu, tapi sesuatu yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Tentu saja Sehun gelagapan menjawabnya.

"I-itu... ini hanya kecelakaan ringan. Lukaku juga tak ada yang serius."

"Lalu bagaimana jika lukanya serius? Kau juga tak akan memberitahuku? Demi Tuhan Sehun, aku ini istrimu. Entah kau terluka atau tidak, kau harus memberitahuku jika hal yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Lalu bagaimana jika semua hal buruk yang terjadi berasal dari istrinya sendiri? Masa lalu istrinya yang sulit ia mengerti. Bagaimana ia harus memberitahunya? Bagaimana carannya? Sehun sangat takut jika rumah tanggannya hancur begitu saja.

Tangan besar Sehun merengkuh tubuh istrinya, memeluknya erat penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengaku salah. Tak akan kuulangi lagi, jadi berhenti marah padaku. Hem?"

Sehun menatap iris rusa istrinya dengan memelas, mencoba mendapat simpati Luhan. Ia mencium kilat bibir tipis istrinya sebagai usaha terakhir sembari menunggu maaf dari Luhan. Namun Luhan justru melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mereka meninggalkan Sehun di ruang tengah begitu saja. Pintu kamar itu bahkan tertutup rapat setelahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Luhan masih marah padanya.

Sehun tahu itu.

Meski Luhan tetap menyiapkan keperluannya, memasak sarapan, ataupun membersihkan rumah, Sehun tahu istrinya masih kesal padanya. Karena meski melakukan semua itu Luhan sama sekali tak bersuara sejak tadi pagi. Benar-benar tak ingin diganggu.

Seperti sekarang ini. Mereka duduk semobil menuju kediaman neneknnya, tapi suasana didalam mobil benar-benar sunyi. Mereka menggunakan mobil Luhan hari ini karena mobil Sehun belum bisa kembali dari bengkel. Istrinya itu hanya duduk diam melihat pemandangan disampingnya, sama sekali tak ingin melihat Sehun.

Tidak tahukah Luhan jika hal itu menyiksaknya!

"Berhenti di pom bensin berikutnya, aku ingin ke toilet."

Seperti melihat sinar matahari setelah hujan lebat berhari-hari, itu adalah kaliamat pertama Luhan untuknya setelah hampir setengah hari mendiamkannya. Iris hitam Sehun melirik Luhan yang kembali diam. Sepertinya istrinya perlu sedikit bujukan supaya bicara lebih banyak.

Sehun punya ide, ia membelokkan mobilnnya kekiri sebelum mengembalikannya ke jalur semula. Membuat tubuh Luhan terdorong kesamping hingga kepalanya terkantuk kaca mobil. Istrinya itu langsung melihat kearahnnya.

" _Mwoya_?!"

" _Mwoya_?"Sehun balik bertanya dengan muka tak berdosa.

"Jangan main-main saat menyetir!"

"Jangan main-main saat menyetir."

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

"Ya, Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengumpat lalu memanglingkan wajahnnya dari Sehun, meski begitu dokter itu dapat melihat senyum geli istrinya.

"Bodoh."

"Bodoh."

Satu geplakan Sehun dapatkan dikepalanya. Meski begitu Dokter itu malah tertawa. Bahkan istrinya juga tersenyum saat melakukannya.

"Berhenti mengulang kata-kataku!"

"Berhenti mengulang kata-kataku."

"Sehun!"

"Ne, _yeobo_?" Kali ini Sehun menjawab dengan benar sembari mengumbar senyum menawannya pada sang istri.

Bertingkah semanis mungkin hingga Luhan tak bisa menolaknya.

TIN TIN

"Astaga!" Sehun begitu terkejut saat ia hampir menabrak mobil yang datang dari arah berlawanan karena sibuk merayu istrinya. Untung ia segera mengarahkan mobilnnya kembali ke jalur yang benar.

"Sayang, jangan bermain-main saat aku sedang menyetir."

Tentu saja kata-kata tak tahu diri Sehun langsung mendapat geplakan maut dari istrinya. jelas-jelas dia sendiri yang mulai.

Tapi setidaknya istrinya tak marah lagi.

.

.

.

Wanita, akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka.

Orang tua, akan selalu merasa paling benar.

Orang berdarah bangsawan, akan menginjak-injak harga dirimu tanpa belas kasihan.

Jadi kalau kau bertemu dengan wanita tua berdarah bangsawan, maka selesai sudah.

Sehun menghela nafas, itu tadi adalah sedikit ringkasan mengenai neneknnya. Bahkan melihat bangunan mewah khas korea itu sudah membuat nyali Sehun ciut, ia bisa melihat aura hitam yang menguar dari bangunan itu. Ia hanya berdoa agar bisa keluar dari tempat ini dalam keadaan utuh.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama mereka akhirnya berhadapan dengan neneknya. Secara bersamaan Sehun dan Luhan melakukan salam pada wanita berwibawa yang kini duduk nyaman di bantal atas tatami. Suami istri itu melakukan penghormatan dengan cara tradisional selayaknya pengantin baru pada nenek Sehun. Menaruh kedua tangan mereka di atas kening lalu bersujud sebelum kembali berdiri sebanyak tiga kali.

Sehun melihat istrinya yang tersenyum menenangkannya saat mereka akhirnnya bisa duduk tenang diatas tatami. Jujur saja bukan neneknya yang ia khawatirkan akan tapi istrinya. Neneknnya memiliki lidah yang sangat tajam, menebas apapun yang berani mendebatnya. bagaimana jika Luhan tak bisa menghadapinya?

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya neneknya begitu dingin.

"Xi Luhan."

Mata wanita tua itu memincing, dan firasat Sehun langsung tidak enak.

"Xi?"

" _Ne_."

Neneknya langsung melihat ayahnya yang duduk bersama ibunnya di sudut ruangan bersama anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Kenapa kau biarkan anakmu menikah dengannya? Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali keluarga ini pantang menikahi orang dengan nama marga Xi!" Ibunya hanya memutar mata mendengarnnya.

"Itu bukanlah sebuah pelanggaran hukum ibu, jadi kurasa tak masalah."

"Aku tidak bicara padamu!"Sembur neneknnya pada ibunya yang coba membela.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Saya tidak bekerja."

" _Mwo_?" Tawa meremehkan neneknya benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki tak bekerja? Dikeluarga ini adalah sebuah aib jika para laki-lakinya tak memiliki pekerjaan."

"Dia istri Sehun ibu, Luhan memutuskan tak bekerja agar bisa mengurus Sehun dengan baik."

"Kau yakin itu bukan alasan kemalasanya saja? Bisa saja ia hanya ingin bersantai dirumah menghabiskan uang suaminnya."

"Ibu!"

"Apa? Terus saja membelanya."

"Anda akan mengatakan hal sebaliknya jika keadaannya juga sebaliknya."

Semua orang langsung melihat Luhan yang baru saja bicara. Raut wajahnnya sangat datar, hampir tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Iris rusa itu tak goyah menatap wanita tua didepannya.

"Maksud saya adalah jika yang terjadi adalah sebalikannya dimana saya juga bekerja, anda masih akan menyalahkan saya. Anda akan mengatakan hal sebaliknya dimana seorang istri harusnya tak bekerja dan mengurus suaminnya dirumah. Bukankah begitu?"

Kau pernah melihat seorang penembak yang tepat mengenai sasaran? Luhan baru saja melalukan hal itu secara kasat mata pada neneknya. Lihat saja bagaimana neneknya kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau... berani sekali bicara padaku seperti itu. Tidak tahu sopan santun! Aku yakin cucuku menikahimu karena terpaksa!"

"Terpaksa?" Raut wajah Luhan terlihat seperti baru mendengar hal paling mengelikan seumur hidupnnya.

"Tanyakan pada cucu anda berapa kali ia meminta sex padaku dalam seminggu, lalu simpulkan sendiri apa cucu anda menikahi saya dengan terpaksa atau tidak?"

Tentu saja semua orang shock mendengarnya bahkan beberapa orang tua segera menutup telinga anak-anak mereka. Sehun merasa wajahnya memerah, kenapa dia jadi dibawa-bawa disini?! Ya Tuhan ini memalukan! Tak seharusnya orang lain mengetahui kehidupan ranjangnya.

"Astaga, bagaimana... waa sulit dipercaya! Bagaimana bisa kau bicara hal seperti itu didepanku? Dimana moralmu!" Bentakan itu tentu membuat semua orang diam termasuk Luhan.

"Apa keluargamu tak pernah mengajarkanmu sopan santun! Cara bicaramu benar-benar tak mewakili seseorang yang terpelajar."

Tangan pucat itu tercengkram. Luhan mencoba menahan emosinnya dibalik wajah datarnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghadapi situasi seperti ini, ia bahkan pernah menghadapi yang lebih buruk dari ini. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain bersabar.

"Pemalas, membantah orang tua, tak tahu sopan santun. Kau pikir keluarga ini bisa menerima sifatmu itu? Aku sendiri tak sudi mengakuimu sebagai cucu menantu!"

"Nenek!"

Semua orang melihat Sehun yang kini berdiri menatap tajam neneknya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu pada istriku."Ada nada berbahaya dalam setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan.

" _Mwo-mworago_?"Wanita tua itu begitu terkejut dengan tindakan cucunya.

"Tidak peduli nenek menyukainya atau tidak, sudi mengakuinnya atau tidak, kami ini sudah menikah. Luhan adalah istriku, entah nenek suka atau tidak."

Iris rusa itu hampir tak berkedip menatap suaminnya. Yang membelanya didepan keluargannya sendiri.

"Terserah apa yang nenek katakan, aku tak peduli. Aku mencintainnya dan dia mencintaiku, kurasa itu alasan yang lebih dari cukup untuk kami memutuskan hidup bersama."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu pada nenekmu?!"

"Aku mengatakannya karena nenek sudah keterlaluan. Kami yang menjalani pernikahan ini jadi kuharap nenek tak perlu ikut campur." Sehun melihat istrinnya.

"Luhan, ayo kita pergi!"

"Ya! Kau cucu kurang ajar! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Lu?"

Tak melihat pergerakan dari istrinya, Sehun segera meraih tangan Luhan. Membuatnya berdiri sebelum menariknya keluar dari tempat itu. Tak ia pedulikan seruan neneknya yang membahana. Sehun benar-benar menyesal datang ketempat ini.

"Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa memiliki cucu seperti itu! Astaga tekanan darahku!"

"Ibu!"

Semua orang begitu panik mengkerubungi wanita tua itu kecuali ayah Sehun yang duduk dengan senyum banggga dan istrinya yang tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, sungguh ia semakin menyayangi menantunya.

.

.

.

Suasana dimobil saat perjalanan menuju rumah mereka lebih parah dari saat mereka berangkat. Keduanya tak mengatakan sepatah katapun sejak memasuki mobil hingga sekarang. Suasana tak mengenakan yang neneknya sebar terasa masih mengikuti mereka.

Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun menepikan mobil sebelum berhenti tepat dipinggir jalan.

"Sehun, kita tidak seharusnnya berhenti disini. Ini-"

Kata-katanya terputus saat rengkuhan hangat itu menyelimutinya. Dapat ia rasakan kepala Sehun yang bersandar dipundaknya. Tangan pucatnya reflek membalas pelukan suaminya, menepuk punggung kuat itu penuh kelembutan.

"Maaf."

Meski suara Sehun sedikit teredam tapi Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal tadi. Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan nenek. Dia memang seperti itu, jangan dipedulikan."

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya membuatnya dapat melihat wajah istrinya yang tersenyum menenangkannya.

"Aku sudah tak memikirkannya. Seperti yang kau katakan, yang penting adalah kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Itu alasan yang lebih dari cukup."

Apa Sehun pernah mengatakan jika senyum Luhan sangat indah? Membuat hatinya berubah tenang dan damai.

Selanjutnya terjadi begitu alami, begitu alami saat Sehun memagut bibir tipis didepannya dan cara istrinya menerima ciumannya. Mereka seperti sepasang puzzel yang disatukan, sangat pas. Seperti sudah ditakdirkan.

Luhan selalu terasa begitu memabukkan, begitu manis dan memabukkan disaat bersamaan.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit saat merasa ciuman Sehun semakin menuntut dan penuh kebutuhan. Geramannya teredam saat lidah hangat Sehun menyusup dan bergerilya didalam mulutnya. Perlu tenaga ekstra baginya hingga akhirnya ia dapat memutus tautan bibir mereka.

"Sehun, kita harus berhenti sekarang... "

Seperti tak menyerah suaminnya itu justru menciumi lehernya, bahkan dapat Luhan rasakan tangan hangat itu mulai menusup dibalik kemejanya. Membelai kulit halus itu dengan cara begitu intim. Luhan menggigit bibirnnya menahan erangannya.

"Hun, kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini, ini-"

Suara Luhan menghilang saat Sehun kembali menciumnya, lebih menuntut dari sebelumnya. Akal sehat Sehun semakin samar saat aroma istrinya ada dimana-mana. Gesekan tubuh mereka membuatnya gila.

Ia ingin istrinya. Ia begitu menginginkannya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara apa itu?

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun membuka matannya tanpa melepaskan istrinya, namun matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat bayangan hitam dibalik jendela mobil. Reflek Sehun melepaskan Luhan karena terkejut luar biasa.

Dengan cepat Luhan memperbaiki pakaiannya sebelum menurunkan kaca jendela disampingnya. Ada seorang polisi berdiri disana, melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh karena memergoki keduannya sedang bermesraan. Dokter itu begitu terkejut saat polisi itu mengatakan jika mereka dilarang berhenti dijalan tol.

Mereka ada ditengah jalan tol?! Kenapa Sehun tak menyadarinya?!

"Aku sudah mencoba mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau dan hormonmu itu benar-benar... "Luhan cemberut, ia juga kesal pada suaminnya yang mesum ini.

Dengan menahan malu keduanya meminta maaf pada polisi itu, memintanya agar memakluminya karena mereka masih terhitung pengantin baru dan berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sembari berdecak polisi itu menggelang prihatin.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang."

Sungguh, Sehun ingin menaruh wajahnya di bagasi mobil.

.

.

.

Langkahnya begitu santai, satu tangannya membawa gelas plastik berisi americano dari cafe langganannya. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan rekan kerjanya saat berjalan keruang kerjanya. Sembari bersiul ia memasukan kunci sebelum membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, _Hyung_."

"Ya Tuhan!"

Chen begitu terkejut saat melihat Sehun berdiri didepannya, kopinya jatuh berceceran karena reflek ia lempar.

"Astaga Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi-pagi?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?!"Chen bersumpah ia tak pernah memberikan kunci cadangan pada temannya ini.

Seperti tak mendengarkan temannya itu, Sehun justru memegangi pundak Chen.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, _Hyung_!"

"Memutuskan apa?"Chen mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya, jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuatnya tak nyaman.

Bola mata beriris hitam yang terlihat berapi-api itu membuat perasaan Chen tak enak, janggan bilang...

"Aku harus bertemu mantan suami pertama istriku!"

Oh Tuhan, tidak lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo, halo, ini lanjutannya sudah kuupdate, terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review, aku suka baca review kalian, pada penasaran sama suami luhan yang pertama ya, tenang aja nanti di next chapter sekaligus chapter final bakal terbuka semuanya….

Gak lupa special thankyu : ohjasminxiaolu, Seravin509, ohshyn76, Arifahohse, ofratalos, kyukyu93, Eun810, Rusa Jelek, hunexohan, Hannie222, siyohyuncho, babydeerwolf, Luhan204, akaindhe, daebaektaeluv, pororoporo, auliaMRQ, ruby, guest, bottom-lu, guest, Asandra735, msluhan87, Barbie Wu, guest, mr albino, .58, niaexolu, kaika0788


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

 **The Fourth Husband**

.

.

.

 **Pair: HunHan**

 **Rate: T (semi M)**

 **Warning: BL/Family/** **Married /Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Istrimu pernah menikah sebelumnya, itu biasa. Tapi bagaimana jika pernah menikah dan bercerai sebanyak 3 kali sebelumnya? Menjadikanmu suami keempatnya. Bagaimana Sehun akan berdamai dengan kenyataan itu?**

.

.

.

.

Kata orang, selalu ada yang namanya pertama kali dalam segala hal. Pertama kali bisa berjalan, pertama kali naik sepeda, pertama kali minum soju, pertama kali jatuh cinta. Bahkan khusus untuk asmara ada istilah untuk orang yang pertama kali mencuri hati kita. Cinta pertama.

Tak peduli berapa kalipun kau menjalin kasih, hanya ada satu yang benar-benar kau ingat selain cinta terakhirmu, yaitu cinta pertamamu.

Hal ini menjadi alasan yang kuat bagi Sehun untuk bertemu dengan orang yang pertama kali mengikat Luhan dalam tali pernikahan. Orang yang pertama kali menjadikan Luhan sebagai istrinya. Suami pertama Luhan, atau mungkin sekarang adalah mantan suami pertama Luhan.

Seperti penyakit yang selalu dimulai dari gejala awal, Sehun yakin segalanya pasti dimulai dari pernikahan pertama istrinya. Semua hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang istrinya.

Kebenarannya.

"Aku tak bisa membantu untuk yang satu ini, Sehun."

Satu kalimat itu mampu merobohkan semangat dan harapan Sehun. Seperti api membara yang disiram air dingin, padam begitu saja.

" _Wae_?!"

Chen menegakkan tubuhnnya, sorot matannya lebih serius dari yang biasannya Sehun lihat.

"Mantan suami pertama istrimu ini bukanlah orang yang mudah ditemui."

"Dua yang sebelumnnya juga sama, _Hyung_. Tapi nyatanya aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka."

Kepala koran kota itu segera membuka laptopnnya. Tangannya dengan cermat mengetik beberapa kata kunci. Matanya lalu dengan awas membaca tiap deretan kalimat yang muncul.

"Tidak yang satu ini Sehun, kau akan berurusaan dengan seorang pemimpin perusahaan global. Salah satu yang terbaik di asia."

"Dua yang sebelumnya juga pemimpin perusahaan besar."

"Masalahnya, mantan suami pertama istrimu itu tidak menetap disatu negara!"

Sehun langsung terbengong-bengong. Chen memutar layar laptopnnya, memperlihatkan hasil pencariannya itu pada temannya. Iris hitam itu mengerjap melihat sosok laki-laki berwibawa disana.

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan Sehun. Orang ini benar-benar berbeda dari dua mantan suami istrinnya yang sebelumnnya. Orang ini terlihat jauh lebih tua dari ia ataupun istrinya.

"Wu Kris. Presdir Galaxy Contruction, perusahaan kontruksi terbesar di Asia. Ia adalah orang yang hanya bisa kau temui dalam mimpimu karena kesibukannya yang luar biasa."

"Dia tidak ada di Korea?"

"Dia bahkan belum tentu ada di benua Asia sekarang, Sehun."

"Lalu bagaimana caraku menemuinya?" Chen menghela nafas mendengarnnya.

"Lupakan saja. Lebih baik kau jalani pernikahanmu seperti sedia kala, tak ada gunanya mengungkit yang sudah lalu."

"Bagaimana aku akan menjalani pernikahan dengan tenang kalau kenyataan istriku bercerai hingga tiga kali tidak kuketahui kenyataannya!"Seru Sehun hampir berteriak pada Chen.

Chen hanya diam sebelum menghela nafas. Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang sulit sekali dimengerti maunya. Seseorang yang akan memilih jalan berbatu ketimbang jalan mulus yang tepat didepan matanya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, kau harus bicara pada istrimu."

"Aku tidak bisa! Harus berapa kali kukatakan aku tak bisa bertanya padanya. Setiap melihat wajahnya semuanya serasa hilang, aku sama sekali tak berani bertanya."

Sehun menunduk setelahnya.

"Aku takut, _Hyung_. Aku takut Luhan meninggalkanku."

Sehun takut ia akan menjadi salah satu jajaran mantan suami Luhan berikutnya. Ia takut laki-laki itu akan pergi dari hidupnya, meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja. Tanpa peduli jika Sehun sangat mencintainnya, tanpa peduli jika Sehun tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

"Aku harus tahu alasannya, _Hyung_. Sehingga aku bisa mempertahankan istriku. Mempertahankan pernikahan kami."

Kepala koran kota itu berdiri lalu menghampiri temannya. Satu tangannya menepuk pundak Sehun mencoba menguatkan.

"Aku mengerti Sehun. Tapi kau tak harus bertanya langsung, kau bisa melakukannya secara perlahan. Bicara pada istrimu pelan-pelan."

"Tapi _Hyung_ -"

"Ini satu-satunnya cara jika kau ingin mengetahui alasannya. Menemui suami pertama istrimu akan lebih sulit dari bicara dengan istrimu, percayalah padaku kali ini."

Sehun terdiam. Apa ia memang harus bertanya pada istrinya?

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu menyentuh kedua pipi Luhan, membuat laki-laki itu tertawa sebelum mencium gadis kecil dipangkuannya dengan gemas. Tawa renyah balita berusia tiga tahun itu terdengar, gadis kecil itu balas mencium Luhan.

"Aw, _kyeopta_."

Dengan cepat Luhan bangkit dari sofa dengan gadis kecil itu digendongannya. Berjalan menuju dapur membuka kulkas untuk mengambil satu pack buah strawberry. Baru ia akan kembali kesofa ruang tengah tepat saat ia melihat suaminya pulang. Luhan hanya tersenyum saat Sehun terbengong-bengong melihatnya dengan gadis kecil digendongannya.

"Namanya Raina, anak tetangga sebelah kita. Ibunya harus ke rumah sakit mengurus kakaknya yang opnam jadi dia menitipkan Raina disini."Terang Luhan seperti mengerti isi pikiran suaminya.

Sehun sendiri yang sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal diapartemen ini baru tahu tetangganya memiliki anak kecil. Maklum saja Sehun hanya dirumah saat pagi dan malam hari, sisanya ia habiskan di rumah sakit.

Hal berikutnya Sehun mendapati diri duduk bersebelahan dengan Raina dimeja makan sembari menunggu Luhan menyiapkan makan malam. Iris hitam dokter itu sedari tadi melihat tingkah laku bocah disebelahnya. Dahinya sesekali mengernyit melihat bagaimana gadis kecil ini berusaha menggigit buah strowberi dengan mulut kecilnya.

Mata bulat itu melihat Sehun sebelum tangan mungilnya mengulurkan buah merah asam itu pada Sehun. Sehun membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan gadis kecil didepannya. Raina terkikik setelahnya, membuat Sehun mengusap lembut rambut gadis kecil itu sembari ikut tersenyum. Tentu hal itu tak lepas dari penglihatan Luhan.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hah? Apanya?"

Dagu Luhan menunjuk Raina yang masih sibuk mengunyah

"Anak."

Heh?

Pikiran Sehun blank sejenak saat mendengarnya. Apa Luhan baru saja menyinggung soal anak? Iris hitamnya kembali melihat Raina lalu kembali lagi melihat Luhan.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku bukan ingin anak sekarang, Sehun. Aku hanya bertanya pendapatmu tentang anak-anak."

Oh, Sehun kira apa. Tangan besar itu kembali mengusap rambut Raina. Membuat mata bulat itu melihatnya dengan tatapan polos tanpa dosa. Murni tak bersalah.

"Aku selalu menyukai anak-anak."

"Jadi kau juga ingin kita memiliki anak?"

"Tentu saja! Mungkin kita bisa mengadopsi tiga atau empat anak jika kau mau."

Sehun mendengar tawa istrinya, apa ia mengatakan hal yang salah?

"Kita coba satu dulu, Sehun. Kalau kita bisa mengatasi satu anak dengan baik baru pikirkan yang berikutnya."

Luhan benar. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengurus tiga sampai empat anak sekaligus? Itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan. Tapi dada Sehun terasa hangat membayangkan melihat Luhan mengurus anak mereka kelak. Itu akan menjadi hal paling indah yang pernah Sehun lihat.

Tunggu dulu. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

Jika Luhan ingin memiliki anak dengannya bukankah itu berarti Luhan ingin pernikahan mereka berjalan selamanya? Berarti Luhan tak akan bercerai dengannya? Sehun langsung tersenyum seperti orang bodoh setelahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal perceraian, Sehun menjadi ingat perkataan Chen. Mengenai dirinya yang harus bertanya pada istrinya perlahan. Bicara pada Luhan pelan-pelan mengenai perceraiannya sebelum-sebelumnya. Itu terdengar lebih sulit dilakukan dari pada dikatakan.

Seluruh makanan sudah tersaji dan Luhan sudah duduk didepannya sembari mulai memakan makanannya. Waktu yang paling berkualitas bagi suami istri untuk bicara adalah saat makan malam. Biasanya suami istri akan bicara apa saja saat di meja makan untuk mengobati rindu setelah seharian tak bertemu. Jadi Sehun akan memulainnya. Yosh!

"Lu."

"Hem?"

Sehun langsung merasa udara menghilang saat iris rusa menawan itu menatapnya langsung. Mata Luhan itu seperti mempunyai mantra hipnotis, bisa membuat isi pikirannya menghilang tak berbekas. Kata berikutnya tak keluar, mulut Sehun terbuka tanpa ada kata yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Daging..."

"Ya?"

"Daging panggang buatanmu sangat enak!"Bodoh! Dalam mental Sehun menampar dirinya sendiri.

Istrinya itu hanya tersenyum sembari menyuapkan daging padanya sesekali. Benar bukan, istrinya terlalu tangguh untuknya. Mampu membuat Sehun tak berkutik. Inilah sisi buruk saat kau terlalu mencintai seseorang, kau akan seperti budak saat berhadapan dengannya. Budak cinta.

Tidak-tidak! Ia tak boleh menyerah sekarang! Jadi Sehun akan mencoba lagi.

"Lu!"Kali ini nada suaranya lebih keras dengan tekad kuat.

"Aku-"

Klontang.

Suara tangis Raina segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Anak itu tak sengaja menumpahkan gelasnya dan membuat genangan air tercecer dimana-mana. Tentu istrinya langsung tanggap situasi.

" _Aigo_ , tidak apa-apa sayang. Jangan menangis."

Iris hitam itu hanya bisa menatap istrinya yang pergi dari meja makan sembari menggendong Raina, ingin mengganti pakaian anak itu yang basah. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini memasukan apapun kemulut lalu mengunyahnya dengan emosi. Ya Tuhan, kenapa sulit sekali!

Satu jam kemudian Sehun mendapati diri duduk di sofa melihat Raina yang bermain lego di atas karpet. Ia menoleh ke arah dapur, tepat pada istrinya yang kini sibuk mencuci peralatan makan mereka. Sehun sedang berencana akan melakukan hal yang pernah ia lihat di TV, tapi hal ini ternyata sedikit canggung bila dilakukan dikenyataan.

Dengan ragu Sehun beranjak menghampiri istrinya. Berdiri tepat dibelakang istrinya sebelum memeluknya dari belakang. Iya, Sehun tahu ini memalukan! Tapi biasanya suami istri akan lebih nyaman bicara saat sedang bermesraan. Siapa tahu cara ini berhasil.

"Hun, nanti Raina lihat!"

"Dia sibuk bermain, tidak akan lihat."

Dokter itu tetap kukuh melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang istrinya tak peduli Luhan yang menggeliat mencoba melepasnya. Namun pada akhirnya Luhan membiarkannya, meneruskan membersihkan piring kotor yang menumpuk dengan suminya yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak istrinya.

"Lu."Mulainya tak jauh beda dengan yang tadi.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

Tentang perceraianmu! Lagi-lagi itu hanya keluar dibenak saja. Bagaimana Sehun harus menanyakannya? Tentu aksi diam Sehun membuat Luhan heran.

"Sehun?"

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang-"

Suara bel pintu depan menggagalkan semuanya. Luhan segera pergi ke pintu depan untuk membukanya, meninggalkan suaminya yang mematung tak percaya karena kembali kehilangan kesempatanya bicara. Sehun mengeram frustasi, tak dipedulikannya ibu Raina yang datang menjemput putrinya.

Yang selanjutnya juga sama saja. Luhan sama sekali tak medengarkannya saat ia mulai mencoba bertanya ketika mereka menonton TV, ia malah memecahkan lampu meja saat mencoba bertanya ketika Luhan memindahkan buku-bukunya di rak, bahkan ia tersedak pasta gigi saat mencoba bertanya saat mereka menyikat gigi bersama di kamar mandi.

Tak ada satupun yang berhasil.

Selama hidupnya baru kali ini Sehun merasa betapa sulitnya bertanya pada seseorang. Setiap kalimat terakhir sudah diujung mulutnya, ada saja yang menggagalkannya. Seperti nasib sedang bermain-main padanya.

Kesempatan terakhir adalah bertanya saat mereka ditempat tidur. Semua orang tahu obrolan sebelum tidur selalu bersifat sensitif karena suami istri biasanya bicara dari hati ke hati saat itu. Saling berbagi masalah mereka agar mendapat solusi terbaik hasil pemikiran bersama.

Hal tersebut membuat Sehun yakin bahwa ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk bertanya. Waktu yang paling tepat untuk mengungkap kebenaran. Iris hitamnya melirik istrinya yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sembari membaca novelnya. Sehun yang sebelumnya sudah berbaring nyaman ikut duduk menyebelahi istrinya.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Kali ini Sehun memulai dengan cara lain.

"Cerita psikologi."

"Pembunuhan?"

"Tidak, lebih ke romance. Ceritanya menarik, temanya sederhana hanya tentang pentingnya bicara satu sama lain."

Kenapa Sehun merasa novel ini menyindirnya. Tidakkah lihat Sehun juga sedang berusaha bicara pada istrinya! Kenapa pula ia marah-marah pada benda mati yang tak salah apa-apa?!

Sehun mulai merapatkan diri pada Luhan, pundak mereka bersentuhan karena jarak yang begitu dekat. Merasa kurang nyaman, Dokter itu memindahkan satu lengannya ke belakang istrinya membuat Luhan bersandar nyaman padanya kini.

Langkah pertama, buat istrimu merasa senyaman mungkin.

Jemarinya perlahan mengelus lengan atas istrinya. Ciuman singkat pun ia tebar di sepanjang pelipis hingga leher Luhan. Sesekali bahkan membukakan lembar di novel itu untuk istrinya.

Langkah kedua, lakukan sedikit skinship untuk menciptakan suasana romantis.

"Sayang, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Langkah ketiga, langsung bertindak!

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam membaca berbalik melihat suaminya. Raut wajah keheranan terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya.

"Dari tadi kau bilang ingin bertanya-ingin bertanya, tapi kau tak mengatakan apa-apa selanjutnya."

Luhan pikir ini mau Sehun apa?! Kalau bisa sudah dari tadi kalimat sakral itu keluar dari mulutnya. Salahkan kesialannya yang kadang kambuh disaat yang kurang tepat. Dapat Sehun rasakan sentuhan dingin dari jemari ramping istrinya. Mengusap lembut kerutan didahinya yang sedari tadi berkerut karena berfikir keras.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, hem?"

Dokter itu menelan ludahnya. Apa ini saatnya? Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras sekarang seperti menunggu detik-detik eksekusi. Mata bulat didepannya yang menatapnya itu serasa membuatnya lemas, lidahnya mendadak kram.

"Katakan saja Sehun, aku tak akan marah."Mencoba mengurai benang kusut yang tergambar jelas diekspresi suaminya, Luhan tersenyum lembut menenangkan. Dia tidak tahu bahwa hal itu justru berefek sebaliknya untuk Sehun, pikirannya semakin kacau.

"Aku-aku ingin bertanya, ap-apakah kau..."

"Ya?"

"Kau... kau."Tolong siapa saja tampar Sehun sekarang!

"Apa Sehun? Jangan membuatku penasaran!"

Andai Luhan tahu ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bicara, bahkan butiran keringat telah mengalir dipelipisnya. Ayolah mulut sialan! Bicaralah!

"Sehun!"

"Kau mau melakukannya denganku hingga pagi?"

Luhan terdiam. Suaminya barusan mengatakan apa? Melakukan hingga pagi?

Mata beriris cokelat itu terbelalak, sadar apa yang telah ia katakan. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi istrinya yang tak menentu. Tembok! Mana tembok? Ingin Sehun benturkan kepalanya disana.

"Kau ingin mencoba melakukannya hingga pagi?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati membuat Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar karena frustasi.

Kenapa segalanya selalu berakhir seperti ini!

Menyerah dengan keadaan, dokter itu tiba-tiba saja membaringkan istrinya diranjang lalu menduduki perutnya. Membuat istrinya yang masih mencerna tindakannya hanya mengerjab dibawahnya tak berdosa. Buku yang tadi ditangannya pun sudah terbengkalai dilantai.

" _Ne_ , kita lakukan sampai pagi! _Kajja_!"

Dengan emosi Sehun melepas kaosnya. Biar saja berakhir seperti ini, biar saja ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Sehun tak peduli! Nasip sialnya ingin ia meniduri istrinya? _Fine_ , akan Sehun tiduri hingga puas!

Masalah perceraian istrinya? MASA BODOH!

.

.

.

Mobil Mercedes hitam mewah itu berhenti tepat didepan loby utama gedung megah rumah sakit itu. pintunya terbuka memperlihatkan Kim Jongin yang melangkah keluar dari sana. Dengan aura perfeksionisnya melangkah memasuki gedung.

Sebenarnya ia benci menjalani pemerisaan rutin seperti ini, tapi ibunya yang selalu berlebihan akan sesuatu selalu memaksanya kerumah sakit jika melihat sedikit saja hal yang salah padanya. Belum ada satu bulan sejak pemeriksaan sebelumnya, sudah merengek kembali ibunya itu.

Raut wajah dinginnya berangsur berubah saat melihat dokter yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan darinya. Senyumnya terukir, bukan senyum yang layak ditiru tentu saja.

"Oh Sehun- _shi_ , senang melihatmu lagi."

Sehun yang sedari tadi fokus pada map ditangannya langsung terbelalak melihat sosok mantan suami ketiga istrinya.

"Kim Jongin- _shi_."

Jelas Sehun tak mengira akan bertemu kembali dengan orang ini. Pikiran Dokter itu sudah dipenuhi dengan cara bertemu dengan mantan suami pertama istrinya setelah gagal mencoba bertanya dengan istrinya. Kehadiran Jongin membuat harapan baru pada Dokter itu.

"Permisi Dokter Oh, aku ada janji dengan Dokter Kim."

"Tunggu!"

Langkah Jongin terhenti, ia kembali melihat Sehun.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Tumpukan baju kotor itu Luhan letakkan di keranjang samping mesin cuci. Secara selektif ia mulai memeriksa kantung baju dan celana suaminya sebelum memasukannya ke mesin cuci. Baru setengah tumpukan pakaian selesai ia periksa, Luhan berhenti. Laki-laki itu mengelus lehernya dan pinggangnya yang pegal.

Hari ini banyak sekali hal yang ia kerjakan membuatnya cukup lelah padahal ini belum ada setengah hari. Mempercepat pekerjaannya, akhirnya setelah semua cucian masuk kedalam mesin cuci Luhan memutuskan untuk beristirahan sejenak.

Tubuh kurus itu terbengkalai diatas sofa nyaman. Memejamkan mata, ia mencoba untuk rileks barang sejenak. Luhan kembali membuka mata, melihat apartemen sedang yang ia tempati bersama suaminya. Melihat dekorasi dan berabotan sederhana namun begitu nyaman.

Seperti pernikahannya, begitu sederhana.

Mungkin memang ia harus bekerja lebih keras sekarang, mengerjakan segalanya sendiri untuk mengurus rumah dan suaminya. Tak jarang ia akan kelelahan seperti sekarang, tapi Luhan tak keberata. Luhan menikmati hidupnya yang sederhana dengan suami yang apa adanya.

Luhan sama sekali tak menyesal.

Iris rusa itu melihat cincin kawin di jarinya. Menyentuhnya dengan tangan lainnya sebelum tersenyum ringan. Semakin dilihat, semakin membuatnya merindukan Sehun.

Suaminya yang sederhana.

Suaminya yang menerimanya apa adanya.

.

.

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya keduanya berhadapan, tapi sungguh Sehun selalu tak menyukai aura orang didepannya ini.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku? Jika itu mengenai Luhan sudah kukatakan semuanya sebelumnya."

"Tidak, ini bukan tentang Luhan."

"Lalu?"

Dokter itu terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya ia tak yakin dengan semua ini tapi tak ada yang bisa menolongnya selain orang ini. Menelan ludah, Sehun tak sadar tangannya otomatis tercekram saat mulai bicara.

"Aku ingin bertanya soal mantan suami pertama Luhan."

Jongin cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Apa yang keluar dari mulut dokter didepannya ini cukup diluar dugaan. Tapi tentu saja semua keterkejutannya itu tertutupi oleh wajahnya yang datar.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu mengenai mantan suami pertama Luhan?"

"Bagaimana cara untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Maaf?"Tanya Jongin kurang yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Sehun tak terkejut dengan respon Jongin. Ia tahu orang yang ingin ia temui itu bukan orang sembarangan, hampir sesulit bertemu Presiden. Tapi Sehun tak punya jalan lain, jalan lain untuk mengungkap kebenaran mengenai istrinya.

"Aku tahu mungkin bisnis yang kau geluti berbeda dengan mantan suami pertama istriku. Tapi kurasa kalian berada di tingkat sosial yang sama. Karena itu kau pasti tahu bagaimana menemuinya."

"Kau ingin menemuinya untuk bertanya alasannya bercerai dengan Luhan?"

"Ya."

Jongin terkekeh pelan membuat dahi Sehun mengernyit karena heran. Direktur perusahaan game itu tak menyangka bibit yang ia tanam tengah berkembang menjadi pohon yang kuat. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya memupuknya supaya subur lalu berbuah.

"Untuk dokter sepertimu akan sangat mustahil menemui Presdir perusahaan kontruksi terbaik di Asia."

Seperti api lilin yang ditiup, harapan Sehun padam begitu saja saat mendengar hal yang sama kedua kalinya. Apa memang tak bisa?

"Tapi..."Sehun otomatis mendongak saat Jongin kembali bicara.

Senyum itu terlihat penuh makna, makna tak baik tentu saja.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Sehun terbengong. Apa yang tadi orang ini katakan? Apa Sehun tak salah dengar?

"Kau akan membantuku?"Tanyanya tak yakin.

"Kami pernah bekerja sama jadi tak akan sulit membuat janji meeting dengannya."

Nyala api harapan Sehun kembali hidup, wajahnya yang kusut kembali cerah. Dokter itu segera mengucapkan berkali-kali terima kasih pada Kim Jongin tanpa tahu ia sedang melangkah ke kandang singa. Sama sekali tak mempertanyakan pertolongan cuma-cuma yang diberikan Jongin. Sama sekali tak sadar senyum seringaian yang penuh akan kelicikan itu.

Sudah Jongin katakan, balas dendam itu menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Sehun merasa bersalah.

Pagi ini ia terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya dan menemukan wajah indah terlelap istrinya tepat disebelahnya, dan rasa bersalah itu muncul begitu saja. Rasa bersalah karena melakukan semua hal ini dibelakang istrinya.

Tapi Sehun tak bisa berhenti, ia harus tahu kebenarannya.

Selang dua minggu setelah pembicaraannya dengan Kim Jongin, kemarin Direktur perusahaan game itu mengirim orang ke kantornya dan mengatakan bahwa hari ini Sehun bisa bertemu dengan suami pertama istrinya. Kim Jongin itu sudah membuat janji katanya.

Sehun sangat gugup, bahkan semalam ia hampir tak bisa tidur.

Ketegangannya berdampak pada tingkah lakunya. Luhan berkali-kali bertanya kenapa ia begitu pendiam sejak bangun, atau kenapa Sehun terus saja memandanginya sejak tadi. Sehun tentu tak akan mengatakan sebenarnya, ia hanya tersenyum sembari menjawab bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

Meski kenyataannya pikiranya begitu penuh.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya setelah selesai memakai sepatunya. Ia mengambil tasnya dari istrinya lalu terdiam memandangi paras didepannya. Luhan tersenyum padanya, senyum yang selalu ia berikan pada Sehun setiap harinya. Dokter itu mendekat sebelum dengan lembut mencium kening istrinya.

" _Saranghae._ "

Senyum indah itu kembali terukir dibibir istrinya.

" _Nado._ "

Setelah itu Sehun berjalan keluar apartemennya. Iris hitamnya berubah tajam. Ia akan melakukan ini, ia akan mengungkap kebenarannya. Entah akan buruk atau sangat buruk yang akan ia dengar nantinya, Sehun sudah siap. Jadi tanpa ragu ia masuk kemobilnya, sebelum meluncur dari sana.

.

.

.

Itu hampir jam makan siang saat Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement hotel bintang lima itu. Ia langsung keluar dari rumah sakit saat bawahan Kim Jongin memberitahunya tempat pertemuannya. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnnya yang serasa menggila, akhirnya ia keluar dari mobilnya menuju lif tak jauh darinya. Ponselnya berdering saat ia menunggu lift, itu Chen.

" _Wae, Hyung_?"

" _Dimana kau? Aku kekantormu tapi kau tak ada."_

Sehun menghela nafas, ia ada janji temu dengan Chen untuk membahas perihal dia yang tak bisa bicara terus terang pada istrinya hari ini, ia lupa karena terlalu fokus akan bertemu mantan suami pertama suaminya.

"Maaf, tidak jadi _Hyung_. Aku sudah memutuskannya."

" _Memutuskan apa?"_

"Aku akan menemui mantan suami pertama Luhan."Dapat Sehun dengar umpatan Chen di teleponnya.

" _Harus berapa kali kukatakan! Itu mustahil Sehun! Tanyakan saja pada istrimu! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?!"_

" _Ani_ , itu tidak mustahil _Hyung_. Aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Chen kembali bersuara.

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

"Maksudku, aku benar-benar akan menemui mantan suami pertama Luhan."

" _Ya! Jangan bercanda!"_

"Aku tidak bercanda."Suara serius Sehun mampu membuat kecemasan Chen semakin menjadi.

" _Dimana kau sekarang?"_

"Hotel Namsan."

" _Dengarkan aku Sehun, batalkan hal itu! Kau tidak tahu seperti apa orang yang akan kau temui, masalah ini bisa semakin rumit dan-"_

"Nanti Kutelpon lagi, _Hyung_. Aku harus pergi."Ucap Sehun saat melihat pintu lif terbuka sembari menutup teleponnya secara sepihak tanpa peduli teriakan Chen disana. Ia bahkan mematikannya setelah itu agar tak ada yang menganggunya.

Dengan yakin ia menekan tombol lantai paling atas hotel itu. Untuk sekarang tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan tekadnya.

Ponsel di meja makan itu berbunyi membuat Luhan yang sedang menata sayuran didalam kulkas berjalan untuk meraihnya. Dia sempat heran saat melihat siapa yang menelphonnya, pihak rumah sakit tempat suaminya bekerja.

" _Yabaseo_?"

" _Yabaseo_ , Luhan- _shi_?"

" _Ne_? Ada apa menelphonku?"

"Kami ingin memberitahu bahwa dokter Oh harus memimpin operasi siang ini."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan heran, kenapa pihak rumah sakit memberitahu jadwal operasi suaminya padanya? Bukankah mereka bisa memberitahukan pada suaminya dikantornya?

"Bukankah ia ada dirumah sakit sekarang?"

"Justru itu yang ingin kami tanyakan, dokter Oh belum datang kekantornya sejak pagi. Tidak ada yang melihatnya sejak pagi."

Raut wajah Luhan langsung berubah, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Jelas-jelas ia melihat Sehun berangkat bekerja tadi pagi lalu tiba-tiba sekarang pihak rumah sakit mengatakan suaminya tak ada sejak pagi?

Lalu dimana dia?

"Aku akan coba menghubunginya."Ucapnya sebelum menutup teleponnya dengan sopan dan mulai mengontak suaminya, tentu saja hanya operator yang menjawabnya.

Deretan mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan hotel berbintang itu. Salah satu dari orang-orang berjas itu membukakan pintu pada limousine hitam disana.

Laki-laki gagah berkharisma itu keluar dari sana, dengan setelan rapi yang begitu memancarkan kedewasaannya. Sekali lihat pun orang tahu ia adalah pria sejati dengan pengalaman luar biasa dalam bisnis.

Wu Kris. Presdir AEON Contruction.

Salah satu orang terkaya didunia.

Dengan pelayanan nomer satu ia menuju lantai teratas hotel itu, mendapat sambutan langsung dari Kim Jongin yang menawarkan kesepakatan resmi padanya. Mereka akhirnya memasuki ruang VVIP segera.

Sikap mereka sangat profesional meski keduanya sama-sama tahu kesamaan masa lalu mereka yaitu pernah menikahi orang yang sama.

"Sebelum kita bicara tentang bisnis, ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan dengan anda, Wu Kris- _shi_."

Pintu itu terbuka mengungkapkan Sehun yang berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka. Berjalan mendekati para laki-laki yang pernah menjadi bagian hidup istrinya.

.

.

.

Langkahnya sangat ringan saat melewati lorong hotel itu, Kim Jongin benar-benar bahagia. Menyesatkan orang lain ternyata sangat mudah. Direktur itu tak hentinya tertawa membayangkan seberapa buruk masalah yang ia kirimkan khusus untuk mantan istrinya.

Oh indahnya balas dendam.

Namun tawanya langsung berhenti saat melihat sosok yang berdiri tak jauh disana, matanya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Xi Luhan ada disana, dengan raut wajah dingin dan mata penuh permusuhan.

Jongin sama sekali tak bisa mengelak saat mantan istrinya itu meraih kerah kemejanya, mencengkramnya erat hampir mencekiknya dan membuatnya susah bernafas. Demi Tuhan selentik apapun tangan mantan istrinya ini, Luhan masihlah seorang laki-laki. Ia masih memiliki tenaga yang sama dengannya.

"Katakan padaku, dimana mereka?"

Dua laki-laki itu kini duduk berhadapan. Iris hitam itu melihat laki-laki berwibawa didepanya. Laki-laki pertama yang menikahi istrinya.

Berbeda dari Kim Jongin atau pun Park Chanyeol, mantan suami pertama istrinya ini terlihat jauh lebih tua darinya. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun diatasnya. Membuat Sehun merasa begitu kecil dihadapanya. Seperti ia adalah ikan badut dan orang ini adalah ikan paus dilautan, begitu jelas perbedaanya.

Bahkan pandangan bak mata elang itu membuat Sehun tak bisa berkutik. Butuh usaha keras hanya untuk menatapnya.

" _Nuguseyo_?"Sehun tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya saat orang itu bicara dengan suaranya yang besar.

"Oh Sehun _inmida_ , suami Luhan sekarang."

Bola mata kelam Kris melihat Sehun dengan tak biasa meski fokusnya sama sekali tak goyah, terlihat jelas ia tak menduga hal ini. Dengan tenang ia menyilangkan kakinya, duduk nyaman dengan seluruh wibawanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Dokter itu terdiam. Ini saatnya, ia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari orang ini. Semua tentang Luhan. Semua tentang masa lalu istrinya. Kebenaranya.

"Aku-"

Suara keributan itu menghentikan Sehun, ia melihat pintu utama itu terbuka mengungkap sosok istrinya. Sehun terkejut luar biasa.

Sungguhan istrinya?! Bagaimana istrinya sampai disini?!

Iris rusa itu melihat suaminya dengan tajam. Mencengkram tangannya untuk menahan kemarahannya. Pandangan Luhan teralih pada sosok lain di sana, sosok yang sama sekali tak asing. Perlahan ia menunduk sopan pada orang itu.

"Tinggalkan kami dan tungu diluar."Perkataan istrinya itu menyadarkan Sehun dari keterkejutannya.

" _Mw-mwo_?"

"Aku bilang tunggu diluar."

Itu bukan bentakan tapi terdengar dingin luar biasa hingga terasa sampai kebelakang tulang punggung Sehun. Alarm bahaya dalam otaknya mengatakan jika ia tak menuruti istrinya maka sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi padanya. Jadi akhirnya Sehun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan mantan suami istri itu sendiri.

Ini sudah begitu lama sejak terakhir kali mereka melihat satu sama lain. Sudah begitu lama sejak mereka saling bicara. Namun segalanya tetap sama, bagaimana tembok tak kasat mata itu berdiri tegak diantara mereka.

"Maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan ini. Ada sedikit kesalah pahaman yang terjadi sehingga semuanya menjadi sedikit rumit seperti ini."

Wu Kris melihat mantan istrinya yang bahkan tak ingin repot-repot untuk duduk itu. Melihat bagaimana kedewasaan terlihat jelas pada sosoknya yang ramping. Bagaimana kematangan terlihat jelas di iris rusa itu.

"Dia suamimu?"

"Ya."

Kekakuan itu sangat terasa di interaksi mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku cukup senang bertemu suamimu. Aku tak akan bertanya alasan ia menemuiku jika memang kau tak ingin aku membahasnya."

"Sekali lagi maaf untuk semua ini."

Kris menghela nafas.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti meminta maaf padaku? Sudah tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Iris rusa itu melihat mantan suaminya, mengingat perkataan mantan suaminya ini sebelum mereka bercerai. Ya memang benar, sudah tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan lagi diantara mereka. Semuanya sudah berlalu.

Luhan menarik nafas sebelum dengan perlahan menunduk untuk memohon diri. Istri Sehun itu berbalik akan berjalan keluar.

"Luhan."Panggilan itu membuat langkahnya terhenti sebelum berbalik melihat kembali mantan suaminya.

"Senang meilhatmu bahagia sekarang."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya sebelum senyum tipisnya terlihat. Ia kembali menunduk sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sehun dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya setelah berhasil terparkir dibasement, iris hitamnya melihat mobil istrinya saat akan memasuki lift. Tentu saja istrinya tiba duluan setelah menyelipnya saat tadi dijalan raya. Ia tak pernah tahu Luhan mempunyai kemampuan mengemudi segila itu.

" _Kita bicara diruman."_

Itu yang dikatakan istrinya saat keluar dari ruangan tempat mantan suami pertamanya berada. Membuat mereka berlomba sampai ke apartemen mereka. Sehun membuka pintu apartemennya sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam dan menemukan istrinya berdiri bersedekap di ruang tengah dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Siapa yang menyangka situasinya akan berakhir seperti ini.

Luhan sendiri masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya ini. Tadi siang ia mencoba menghubungi suaminya yang menghilang tanpa jejak, bertanya pada ibu mertuanya yang akhirnya memberikanya beberapa nomor teman Sehun yang ia ketahui. Dari sana ia tersambung dengan Chen.

Dan saat itulah kepala koran kota itu memberitahu semuanya. Semua yang dilakukan suaminya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, Sehun?"

Sehun tak menjawab, bahkan ia memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin menatap iris hitam istrinya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dengan menemuinya? Melakukan semua hal bodoh tanpa sepengetahuanku?!"

Hal bodoh? Bagaimana mungkin istrinya menganggap masalah rumah tangga mereka sebagai hal bodoh?!

"Benar, aku sudah gila! Aku gila selama beberapa hari belakangan ini karena kau tak pernah mengatakan jika kau pernah bercerai tiga kali sebelumnya!"

Akhirnya hal itu bisa keluar dari mulut Sehun. Keterkejutan itu tergambar jelas diwajah istrinya akibat nada tinggi yang dia gunakan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapimu saat tahu semua hal itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya! Semuanya membuatku bingung!"Sehun melanjutkan.

"Ini aku yang sebanarnya! Aku tak pernah menutupi apapun!"

"Tapi kenyataannya kau tak memberitahuku!"

"Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatku bangga memberitahukannya padamu!"

"Itulah masalahnya! Aku mencoba membuat pernikahan ini sempurna! Tapi semua tentangmu sangat sulit kuterima!"

"Tidak ada pernikahan sempurna didunia ini, Sehun! Tidak ada yang seperti itu!"

Sehun begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana rasa sakit itu menembus tepat dihatinya. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan menilai begitu rendah pernikahan mereka?

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat aku mendengarnya dari orang lain tentang semua kenyataanya! Aku bahkan harus berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa saat bersamamu!"

"KAU BISA BERTANYA PADAKU!" Luhan hampir menjerit mengatakannya, membuatnya terengah setelahnya.

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku dan aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu!"

Luhan melihat suaminya yang terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihatnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan menyadari apa yang ada dibenak suaminya.

"Kau tak mempercayaiku?"Tanyanya tak percaya pada Sehun.

Rasa sesak itu terasa sampai kehulu hati saat mengetahui orang yang kau cintai bahkan tak mempercayaimu. Sehun tak bertanya padanya karena takut Luhan membohonginya. Sehun tak bertanya karena ia tak mempercayai dirinya, istrinya sendiri. Tak ada jawaban dari suaminya membuat Luhan semakin yakin dengan semua itu. Matanya berkabut sebelum ia berbalik berjalan memasuki kamar mereka dan menutup rapat pintunya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di sana.

Karena percumah bicara pada suaminya yang bahkan tak mempercayainya.

Dokter itu mengeram frustasi hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Namun selanjutnya ia justru berjalan menuju pintu apartemenya. Keluar dari rumah dengan membanting pintu begitu keras.

.

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan rumahnya yang belnya terus saja berbunyi. Ia dirumah sediri sekarang karena suaminya dinas keluar kota hingga dua hari mendatang.

"Sebentar! Astaga, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?"

Dan ia begitu terkejut begitu membuka pintu, wajah kusut anaknya lah yang tersaji didepannya.

Ibu dan anak itu kini duduk dimeja makan. Sehun perlahan melahap sup rumput laut buatan ibunya panas-panas. Dia tahu ini memalukan dengan datang kerumah orang tuamu saat kau bertengkar dengan istrimu. Tapi Sehun tak tahu lagi harus kemana. Hanya tempat ini yang terpikirkan.

Ibunya itu masih diam tak merespon apapun. Sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tenang istrinya, tentang pertengkaran mereka.

"Pertengkaran pertamamu setelah menikah, itu perkembangan yang bagus. Bertengkar itu sehat."

Sehun melihat ibunya tak percaya.

"Ibu, dia bercerai tiga kali sebelumnya!"

"Ibu sudah tahu, bahkan sebelum kalian menikah."Tentu hal itu mengejutkan Sehun.

"Kenapa ibu tak memberitahuku?!"

"Apa gunanya? Tidak akan ada bedanya aku memberitahumu atau tidak, Luhan tetaplah Luhan."

Ingin sekali Sehun membenturkan kepalanya ke meja sekarang. Wanita itu melihat anaknya, ia tahu perasaan Sehun. Anaknya itu hanya perlu bantuan untuk mengurai benang kusut di kepalanya. Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mencintai istrimu?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya!

"Lalu apa masalahnya, Sehun?"

"Tapi-"

"Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, tak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Suka atau tidak, itu adalah bagian dari hidup Luhan. Kita tak bisa menyalahkannya."Potong ibunya.

Perkataan itu membuat Sehun kembali berfikir, tentang dirinya yang justru menyalahkan istrinya.

"Coba pikirkan tentang kenyataan masa lalunya yang tak ingin kau terima dengan bagaimana Luhan mencintaimu sekarang, apakah itu sebanding?"

Dengan cepat ingatan Sehun kembali tentang betapa lembut istrinya, setiap sentuhannya, senyumnya, kasih sayangnya, dan cintainya untuk Sehun. Hanya Sehun seorang.

"Apakah itu sebanding dengan kemarahan yang kau rasakan?"

Bagaimana Sehun tersadar bahwa hal itu tak bisa dibandingkan. Cinta istrinya terlalu besar. Terlalu murni.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia tak berfikir sejauh itu?!

"Menjalani pernikahan memang sulit, tidak akan pernah ada yang berjalan mulus. Akan selalu ada kesulitan yang datang sehingga kau dan istrimu perlu bekerja keras. Bertengkar itu wajar, tapi jangan membuatnya bisa menghancurkan yang sudah susah payah kalian bangun."

Tangan ramping ibunya itu menyentuh jemarinya.

"Hanya selalu ingat bahwa kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Ya, ibunya benar. Mereka saling mencintai, lalu apa masalahnya? Segalanya tak akan sebanding dengan cinta mereka.

Telepon rumah itu berdering membuat wanita itu beranjak untuk mengangkatnya. Ia segera melirik Sehun saat mendengar nada panik di ujung saja.

"Sehun, kurasa kau harus pulang sekarang, Luhan sedang kebingungan mencarimu."

Perkataan ibunya itu membuat Sehun ingat ia meninggalkan rumah begitu saja. Meninggalkan istrinya sendirian tanpa kabar. Ia merogohi saku bajunya, ia tak membawa ponsel. Oh Sehun bodoh!

Dokter itu hampir melompat sebelum berlari keluar rumah sebelum ibunya sempat memberikan gagang telepon. Setidaknya Sehun bisa bicara pada Luhan ditelepon untuk menenangkannya, tapi anaknya itu malah sudah menghilang seperti ninja.

Mobil hitam itu meluncur dengan serampangan, untung saja lalu lintas sudah lenggang karena hampir tengah malam. Sehun tak jadi masuk ke basement apartemennya saat melihat istrinya yang berdiri didepan gedung apartemenya. Berjalan kesana kemari sembari melihat sekitar dengan cemas. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan sebelum berjalan mendekati istrinya yang kebingungan sembari terus berusaha meneleponya.

Sejenak ia bisa melihat keterkejutan istrinya saat melihatnya sebelum berubah menjadi tatapan tajam. Dengan penuh amarah Luhan berjalan kearahnya.

"Lu apa yang-"

Kata-katanya terpotong saat istrinya itu melempar ponsel ke arahnya, bersyukur Sehun memiliki reflek yang bagus sehingga ponsel itu kini remuk menghantam beton, bukanya di wajahnya yang tampan ini.

"Jangan. Pernah. Pergi. Saat. Kita. Bertangkar."

Luhan menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan, kemarahan itu masih terlihat jelas. Ia bahkan terengah setelahnya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan hal ini lagi."

Nada suaranya melemah sebelum iris rusa itu mulai mengabut. Bukan lagi kemarahan yang terlihat tapi luka yang menganga.

"Jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini."

Airmata itu mengalir dari mata indah istrinya, rasanya sesak melihat kesedihan diparas indah itu. Sehun perlahan mendekat merengkuh tubuh lemah itu kepelukannya. Membelai rambut halus itu saat isakan itu terdengar.

"Maaf."Ucap Sehun penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun."

Permohonan itu terdengar ditengah tangisnya. Ada ketakutan disana, ada kesedihan disana, dan ada cinta Luhan disana. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, seerat Luhan berpegang padanya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, tak akan pernah."

Janji itu terucap di bawah langit malam yang begitu redup. Ditengah derai airmata istrinya. Disaat mereka saling berpegang satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Setelah scene penuh airmata didepan gedung apartemen mereka, kini suami istri ini duduk bersama di sofa ruangan tengah. Luhan bersandar nyaman dipelukannya, membuat Sehun bisa leluasa membelai rambut dan wajahnya. Sesekali ia akan mencium kening dan pelipisnya, sebagai usaha menenangkan hati lembut istrinya.

Iris rusa itu terus melihat iris hitam suaminya, bagaimana ia begitu merindukannya seakan mereka tak bertemu dalam waktu yang begitu lama.

"Siap bercerita?" Tanya Sehun lembut sembari membelai wajahnya.

Luhan menarik nafas lalu menyamankan diri dipelukan Sehun. Ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah ia katakan, ini seperti membuka luka lama.

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, ini bukan sesuatu yang aku banggakan." Tentu saja, siapa yang akan bangga gagal sebanyak tiga kali? Tidak ada.

Sehun mencium kening istrinya lagi, mengirim pesan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja pada istrinya.

"Pertama kali aku menikah saat usiaku masih dua puluh tahun. Keluargaku menjalin kerja sama dengan AEON Contruction dan untuk membuat hubungan yang erat mereka menikahkanku dengan pemiliknya, Wu Kris. Suami yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Kau setuju begitu saja?"

"Aku masih sangat muda saat itu. Aku begitu berambisi sehingga aku tak keberatan asalkan perusahaan keluargaku semakin berkembang. Aku tak bisa membantu mereka dengan ikut menjalankan bisnis karena aku tak menyukai hal-hal berbau perusahaan. Jadi kupikir menikah adalah satu-satunya cara."

Sehun mengerti, saat itu Luhan begitu percaya diri dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan tak memikirkannya dengan pajang. Ia hanya berfikir keuntungannya saja.

"Lalu kenapa kau bercerai?"

Sejujurnya Luhan tak pernah suka mengingat perceraiannya. Tapi ia harus membuat hal ini jelas dimata Sehun.

"Keluarganya. Tekanan yang aku terima dari keluarga Wu lebih tepatnya."

"Tekanan?"

"Mereka keluarga yang begitu menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabad. Mertuaku selalu ingin diperlakukan sangat hormat, ia ingin dilayani oleh menantunya hampir dalam segala hal. Ia bahkan membatasi hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan dan mengatur hidupku sesukanya. Ia membuatku mengikuti puluhan kursus hanya agar aku tak terlihat memalukan dimata orang."

"Awalnya kupikir aku akan terbiasa, aku akan baik-baik saja. Namun semakin lama justru jiwaku semakin tertekan. Aku seperti hidup dipenjara. Dan semuanya semakin buruk karena suamiku yang begitu dingin dan tak peduli padaku."

"Lalu kau menggugat cerai?"

"Tidak, dia yang menggugat cerai."Jawaban itu mengejutkan Sehun tentu saja.

"Setelah setahun menjalani itu semua akhirnya aku tak bisa menahannya lagi dan mulai berontak. Aku membangkang pada mertuaku dan mempermalukan mereka. Tentu tekanan yang aku terima semakin hebat, dan membuatku hampir pergi ke pskiater. Tapi sebelum itu semua terjadi, aku justru digugat cerai."

" _Mwo?_!" Bukannya Sehun tak senang Luhan bercerai, hanya saja kondisi Luhan saat itu sedang sangat buruk dan sangat tidak tepat menceraikannya saat itu.

"Tapi itu tak seburuk kelihatannya. Tentu aku juga tak terima pada awalnya. Aku berteriak pada suamiku untuk pertama kalinya dan menuntut penjelasan. Namun yang kudengar setelahnya merubah pikiranku."

"Apa yang ia katakan?"

"Ia ingin aku bahagia."

Sebuah jawaban yang mencengangkan.

"Siapa yang menyangka bukan? Dibalik sikapnya yang begitu dingin ia masih menyayangiku. Ia menceraikanku karena tahu aku tak pernah bahagia disisinya. Ia melepasku agar aku bebas mencari kebahagianku sendiri. Ia melakukan itu untuk kebaikanku."

Masih jelas diingatan Luhan saat untuk pertama kalinya melihat tatapan lembut suami pertamanya dulu. Melihat kasih sayang yang ia sampaikan dengan jalan perceraian. Membuat Luhan selalu mengingatnya. Membuat Luhan menghormati orang itu lebih dari siapapun didunia ini.

"Lalu Park Chanyeol?"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu mungkin bisa dikatakan aku menikah karena jatuh cinta."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak untuk apa aku menikahinya?!"

Bibir Sehun maju beberapa centi mendengarnya. Cemburu? Tentu saja!

"Kami bertemu saat aku baru lulus universitas di salah satu pesta amal. Semuanya berjalan natural dimana kami mengobrol lalu berpacaran dan menikah. Keluarganya juga memperlakukanku dengan baik, sangat baik malah. Saat itu kupikir ini mungkin akan berjalan selamanya karena aku mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian bercerai?"

"Karena dia tidak pernah mencintaiku."

"Apa!? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menikahinya?"

"Aku tahu hal itu saat kami sudah menikah."

"Bagimana bisa? Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa tak menyadarinya?"

"Katakanlah aku orang lugu yang pertama kali jatuh cinta, membuatku buta akan segalanya asalkan ia bersamaku."

"Lalu kenapa ia menikahimu?"

"Untuk perusahaannya, ia menikahiku untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanya yang hampir bangkrut."

Itu diluar dugaan. Secara personal Park Chanyeol terlihat seperti pria sejati, bukanlah tipe yang akan memanfaatkan orang lain. Ini membuat kemarahan Sehun terbangun pada manusia yang tak lebih tampan darinya itu.

"Aku mengetahui ia tak mencintaiku saat kekasihnya menemuiku dalam kondisi hamil. Ia memohon untuk melepas Chanyeol untuknya."

"Hamil?!"

"Ya, itu menjelaskan alasan ia kerap pulang malam. Ia meminta maaf padaku tentu saja tapi nyatanya tak menyangkal hal itu sama sekali. Ia mengatakan sangat menyesal dan sudah berkali-kali mencoba mencintaiku namun tak pernah berhasil."

"Lalu kalian bercerai?"

"Ya, aku menceraikannya. Aku sakit hati dan terluka saat itu. Tapi aku berbuat kebaikkan untuk kekasih dan calon anaknya, aku mengembalikan Chanyeol pada mereka."

Dari semua mantan suaminya Luhan paling tak ingin menemui Chanyeol, meski cinta itu sudah hilang, sudah memaafkan tindakannya, tapi sakit hati itu masih ada.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bertemu di cafe saat itu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kami betemu dicafe?"Tentu saja Luhan heran suaminya mengetahuinya.

"Aku mengikutimu, aku melihatnya memegang tanganmu! Bahkan memberimu sesuatu!"

Sehun kesal, istrinya pernah mencintai Park Chanyeol itu! Ia hanya takut perasaan itu masih ada. Iris hitamnya melihat Luhan mengambil sesuatu di lipatan majalah disamping sofa. Sebuah amplop cokelat yang dulu pernah dilihatnya.

"Maksudmu ini?" Dengan cepat Sehun menyerobotnya dari tangan istrinya lalu membukanya. Ia terdiam saat melihat apa isinya.

Tiket perjalanan ke Eropa?

"Itu kado pernikahan darinya. Ia mengetahui aku menikah lagi dan memberiku itu untuk kita berdua. Untuk bulan madu katanya."

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

"Ia terus memaksa, jadi aku setuju bertemu dan menerimanya agar ia berhenti mengganggu."

"Kenapa ia masih sangat peduli padamu? Ia tidak mencintaimukan?"Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak. Ini rasa bersalah. Ia selalu merasa bersalah padaku sehingga begitu memperhatikan hidupku sampai sekarang."

Meski Luhan menolaknya berkali-kali mantan suaminya yang ke dua itu tak akan berhenti memberinya perhatian. Hanya perhatian sebatas orang yang pernah hidup bersama tentu saja, tak lebih.

Luhan mengerjab saat melihat Sehun dengan emosi merobek tiket itu hingga menjadi potongan kecil lalu membuangnya asal. Ia tak suka istrinya menerima hadiah dari pria lain, belum lagi kelakuan Park Chanyeol itu pada istrinya dimasa lalu membuatnya semakin sebal.

"Lalu bagimana kau menikah dan bercerai ketiga kalinya?"

Luhan merengut tak suka. Ia benci bagian ini.

"Itu murni kesalahan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku dan Jongin adalah teman sejak kecil, kami cukup akrab meski ia lebih muda dariku. Sebenarnya ia menyukaiku sejak dulu tapi aku tak pernah menanggapinya karena sifatnya yang kekanakan. Bahkan hingga aku bercerai dua kali ia tetap mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku."

"Lalu bagaimana kalian sampai menikah?"

"Kurasa karena rasa kecewa dari pernikahanku sebelumnya membuat aku menganggap akan lebih baik bersama dengan orang yang mencintai kita dari pada bersama orang yang kita cintai tapi tak mencintaimu. Jadi aku setuju menikah dengannya."

"Itu terdengar seperti pelarian."

"Ya, itu memang pelarian. Pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa pernikahan ini juga tak akan berhasil karena satu pihak yang memiliki cinta. Aku tanpa sadar menjadi seperti Chanyeol dalam pernikahanku dengan Jongin karena sekeras apapun aku mencoba mencintainya, aku tidak bisa."

"Lalu dia menceraikanmu?"

" _Mwo_? Siapa yang bilang dia menceraikanku? Aku yang menceraikannya."

"Tapi dia bilang dia yang menceraikanmu!"

Luhan berdecak mendengarnya.

"Anak nakal satu itu. Jangan percaya kata-katanya, dia itu iblis! Sifatnya sangat buruk dan menjengkelkan. Aku tak akan heran jika ia menjelek-jelekanku didepanmu."

Huh? Itu memang benar, Jongin melakukan itu didepannya. Sehun hanya bisa terbengong-bengong karena baru sadar ia masuk kedalam perangkap iblis selama ini.

"Mungkin aku tetap akan bersamanya meski tak mencintainya, tapi sifatnya itu benar-benar membuatku tak tahan. Dia sama sekali belum siap menikah, dia begitu kekanakan dan seenaknya sendiri. Ingin menang sendiri. Jongin sama sekali tak mengerti bagimana menjalani pernikahan dengan baik. Bagaimana hidup bersama dengan orang lain."

Sehun melihat istrinya yang masih bersungut-sungut mengumpati Jongin. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya, dan itu bukan salah istrinya. Istrinya hanya menjalani pernikahan seperti orang pada umumnya namun mungkin nasib tak berpihak padanya. Membuatnya gagal hingga tiga kali sebelum menikah dengannya.

Tangan kuat itu kembali merengkuh istrinya, membuat Luhan kembali menaruh perhatian padanya.

"Aku tak akan menyangkal bahwa aku memang pernah gagal sebelumnya Sehun. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Pernikahanku sebelumnya membuatku belajar banyak hal. Membuatku menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Mereka semua mengajarkanku pengorbanan, kesabaran, rendah hati, dan memafkan. Itu semua berarti banyak hal untukku."

Tangan pucat itu menyentuh wajah suaminya.

"Memang semua pernikahan itu banyak mengandung rasa sakit juga. Hingga membuatku memutuskan untuk tak akan menikah lagi sejak perceraianku yang ketiga. Kurasa tiga kali sudah lebih dari cukup, dan aku tak ingin mencoba lagi."

Lalu kenapa Luhan setuju menikah denganya? Sehun menjadi mempertanyakannya.

"Tapi pertemuanku dengan seorang dokter yang merupakan anak dari seorang ibu yang kutolong saat ditoko bunga, merubah segalanya. Ia membuatku ingin mencoba lagi, membuatku yakin bahwa kali ini pasti berhasil."

Cara Luhan mengatakan hal itu dengan binar mata kebahagiaan membuat hati Sehun menghangat. Membuatnya teringat bagaimana pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Aku mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Aku mencintainya sejak ia memandangku dengan mata hitamnya yang indah. Meski dia sedikit pemalu tapi tingkahnya sangat manis. Dia mencitaiku apa adanya, begitu sederhana namun penuh makna."

Cinta yang membuat Luhan setuju menikahi Sehun. Cinta yang membuatnya tak ragu menerima lamaran laki-laki ini meski mereka belum lama saling mengenal. Cinta melakukan semuanya.

"Dia selalu mengatakan cinta padaku tanpa lelah, menemaniku menonton drama, meneleponku karena merindukanku, membelaku didepan keluarganya, dan selalu menyayangiku tak peduli apapun."

Iris rusa itu menatap tepat diiris hitam didepannya.

"Dia mungkin bukan yang terbaik, tapi dia selalu memberiku yang terbaik."

Senyum indah istrinya terukir. Senyum tulus untuk Sehun seorang. Sehun mencium hidung Luhan membuat istrinya tertawa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sejak pertama melihatmu."

"Aku tahu, kau harus melihat betapa bodohnya wajahmu saat melihatku dulu."Luhan tertawa setelahnya membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum.

Namun senyum Sehun menghilang saat mengingat kelakuannya dibelakang istrinya selama ini. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, merutuki kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Untuk semuanya, seharusnya aku bertanya padamu sejak awal, seharusnya aku jujur sejak awal. Bukanya malah melakukan hal bodoh, tidak mempercayaimu, juga melukaimu. Kalau kau marah tidak apa-apa, ingin memukulku juga tak apa-apa, tapi-"

Kecupan singkat dibibir itu menghentikan cerocosan Sehun.

"Dimaafkan." Jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum.

Hal itu membuat Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana mudahnya istrinya ini memaafkannya, bagaimana berlimpahnya kasih sayang istrinya untuknya.

Betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki Luhan disisinya.

Detik berikutnya ia menarik tubuh istrinya, menyatukan bibir mereka dengan cara yang paling penuh kebutuhan.

Kebutuhan untuk menyalurkan cintanya.

Untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

Luhan sendiri bisa mengerti suaminya. Berbeda denganya, ini merupakan pernikahan pertama Sehun. Dan ia mengerti jika Sehun tak bisa menerima masa lalunya pada awalnya. Itu normal, itu bisa dimaklumi asalkan Sehun tetap mencintainya.

Pungutan itu terlepas membuat mereka melihat bola mata pasangan mereka sebelum tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Kau lihat, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah bertanya padaku Sehun. Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu kita hanya perlu bicara dan aku berjanji tak akan pernah berbohong padamu. Tak akan pernah."

Komunikasi.

Kepercayaan.

Pengertian.

Sehun belajar banyak tentang itu sekarang. Ia belajar bahwa pernikahan tak sesederhana yang terlihat. Butuh kerja sama luar biasa dari kedua belah pihak. Butuh cinta yang dalam dari kedua belah pihak. Cinta yang ia miliki bersama istrinya.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan istrinya bahwa tak ada pernikahan yang sempurna didunia ini. Namun ketidak sempurnaan itulah yang akan membuat mereka menjaga satu sama lain lebih dari siapapun. Saling memegang dan menguatkan untuk menghadapi semua halangan. Itulah yang terpenting.

Ia kembali memeluk istrinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."Ucapnya manis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Orang-orang dirumah sakit itu hanya melihat dengan padangan tak biasa pada pasangan yang kini berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjag lorong rumah sakit. Bahkan para suster itu hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati karena lagi-lagi melihat mereka saling mencium satu sama lain.

Istri Dokter Oh itu memang sedang rajin-rajinya datang ke kantor suaminya setiap jam makan siang. Mengantar bekal sebelum diantar suaminya sampai ke lobby dengan sederet adegan mesra.

" _Aish_ , hentikan! Banyak yang melihat!"

"Satu kali saja!"

Luhan mendorong Sehun yang lagi-lagi mencuri ciuman di pipinya di tengah lobby rumah sakit yang banyak orang. Meski begitu ia sebenarnya tak keberatan, terlihat jelas dari senyumnya yang tak henti tersunging di bibirnya.

"Sudah sampai disini saja, aku akan mengambil mobil sendiri." Ucap Luhan akan melepas tautan tangan mereka namun Sehun justru megenggamnya erat sembari cemberut.

"Tapi aku masih merindukanmu." Rengek dokter itu.

"Aw suamiku yang malang, aku juga merindukanmu. Nanti malam kita bisa bertemu lagi, _yeobo_."

Menangkup pipi suaminya, Luhan mencium bibir suaminya ringan. Sudah lupa dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Ini memang pemandangan yang akrab terlihat akhir-akhir ini. Seperti gula yang diberi madu, mereka begitu manis satu sama lain. Pengantin baru ini memang sedang mesra-mesranya. Interaksi mereka membuat orang lain jengah dan kata-kata rayuan mereka untuk satu sama lain membuat orang ingin muntah.

Yah, ini bisa dimaklumi karena setelah masalah yang menghampiri mereka pekan lalu membuat mereka lebih mengerti satu sama lain, lebih cinta dengan satu sama lain. Jadi bukan hal mengagetkan jika mereka lebih lengket satu sama lain sekarang.

Sedang asik-asiknya berpacaran tiba-tiba saja iris hitam Sehun melihat Kim Jongin yang memasuki rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutin. Direktur itu begitu terkejut melihat keduanya sebelum berbalik arah untuk melarikan diri dari sana.

"Ya! Bocah tengik! Kemari kau! Akan kuberi pelajaran!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya yang kini berlari sebelum menerjang Jongin dengan tendangan mautnya. Sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan mangsanya kabur. Orang lain mungkin menganggap suaminya sedikit aneh dengan tingkah lakunya. Tapi itulah Oh Sehun, suaminya. Laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Suami dipernikahan keempatnya.

Yang memberinya harapan. Yang membuatnya kembali percaya akan cinta dan pernikahan.

Teriakan kesakitan Jongin menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunanya. Kembali melihat suaminya yang kini sedang mengigit telinga Jongin dengan beringas. Ia segera bersorak menyemangati.

"Ya benar begitu, tendang pantatnya! Cekik saja lehernya! Iya begitu _yeobo..._ aaaww itu baru suamiku!"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Finally selesai juga..

Mian, seharusnya aku mau update malam minggu kemarin tapi karena satu dan lain hal jadi gak bisa update/bow/

Bagaimana sudah terjawab semua kan, alasan luhan sampai bercerai sampai 3 kali, semoga kalian juga suka chap ini…

Awalnya suami pertama luhan mau kubikin suho karena aura leadernya tapi kupikir2 lagi kok cocokan abang kris, ya udah kris aja…

oh iya walaupun telat, Happy Birthday bunda Lulu yang ngaku manly semoga cepet go publik sama ayah sehun ya, langgeng terus ma ayah...

Special thankyu to : **Whitetan, seravin509, kenna9495, daebaektaeluv, ohjasminxiaolu, pororoporo, Nurfadillah, Rusa Jelek, Luhan204, guest, niaexolu, auliaMRQ, .58, sehunaaaah, 9597, guest, bottom-lu, Asandra735, Eun810, Hunhan Couple, Feyaliaz307, guest, Mischa Baby, Buzlague, XunLuSecrets**


End file.
